A world's nightmare
by Shelune
Summary: Das Böse hat den Sieg über das Gute so gut wie davongetragen. In dieser gesetzlosen Welt beginnt das Martyrium von Remus Lupin. Wird einer aus den Reihen der Todesser ihm zur Seite stehen? SSRL Slash
1. Prolog

Anarchie

Ja ganz Recht, ich habe eine neue Story. Die Idee kam mir ganz spontan. Diesmal ist alles etwas mehr dark und etwas mehr slash als bei „Painful Passion".

Die Geschichte spielt nach den Harry Potter Romanen und ich darf euch vorwarnen: die Zukunft sieht, wie der Titel schon sagt, nicht gerade rosig aus.

Aber kommen wir erstmal zu den Formalitäten:

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, mit denen ich hier mein Unwesen treibe, gehören Joanne K. Rowling

Warnings: Die folgende Story wird Slash beinhalten, das bedeutet im Klartext Sex unter Männern. Denen, die damit nichts anfangen können, empfehle ich schleunigst den Zurück-Button. Ich habe die Story bisher nur grob im Kopf, deswegen weiß ich noch nicht, wie slashig es im Einzelnen wird. Rape- und Gewaltszenen sind nicht ausgeschlossen!

Jetzt noch ein paar Vorinformationen:

Voldemort hat es geschafft, die gute Seite zu besiegen. Harry Potter ist tot, ebenso wie seine Freunde und Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape lebt. Er konnte überleben, da er sich im entscheidenden Moment auf die Seite der Todesser stellte.

Auch Remus Lupin hat überlebt. Er jedoch steht wie alle überlebenden Zauberer der guten Seite in Gefangenschaft der Todesser. Was weiterhin passiert… lest selbst. Vielleicht gibt es ja noch Hoffnung…

Pairing: SS/RL

Reviews nehme ich natürlich äußerst gerne entgegen. Jetzt aber wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen…

Prolog

Das taufeuchte Gras lag schwer unter der pechschwarzen Nacht. Rufe hallten von fern und durchbrachen die Dunkelheit.

Eigentlich war die Nacht eine Tageszeit der Erholung und des Friedens. Eine Zeit des Träumens und der Liebe.

Doch diese Zeiten gab es nicht mehr.

Rauch verpestete die Luft, die Schreie der Opfer klangen lauter und waren einprägsamer, als jeder Nachtmahr es hätte sein können. Sie schrieen vor purem Schmerz, weinten um ihre Freunde und Verwandten, machten dem Entsetzen Luft, das sie empfanden, wenn sie sich all die zerfetzten Körper ansehen mussten, die rings auf dem Schlachtfeld verstreut lagen.

Letzte Zauber waren als hell gleißende Blitze zu sehen und mit jedem Blitz wurde ein weiteres Leben ausgelöscht. Ein weiteres Leben, und damit ein weiterer Funken Hoffnung, diese Welt den Todessern doch noch zu entreißen.

Es war ein Bild des Schreckens, das sich hier bot. Ein Bild des Schreckens, das sich abspielte wie an hunderten anderer Orte der Zaubererwelt. Niemand vermochte zu sagen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis auch die Muggel nicht länger verschont würden.

Zwischen all dem Schrecken, dem Leid und den unzähligen Menschen fiel die schwarz vermummte Gestalt, die sich in einem scharfen, zielstrebigen Gang ihren Weg über das Gras bahnte, kaum auf. Der Mann trug dieselbe scheußliche Maske, die alle Todesser ihr Eigen nannten. Die rechte Hand hielt den Zauberstab fest umklammert, während die Linke sich in einer Geste des Schmerzes um den rechten Oberarm gekrallt hatte, aus dem kontinuierlich Blut tropfte, das bei jedem Schritt zu Boden fiel und im feuchten Gras versickerte.

Der Mann steuerte auf eine Ansammlung von Menschen zu, die ein kleines Feuer und eine Gruppe grauer Steine umringte.

In der Mitte stand ein hochgewachsener Todesser, dessen eiskalte Augen selbst im Feuerschein durch seine Maske hindurch auffielen. Andere Todesser in ihren dunkeln Gewändern standen um ihn herum. Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf drei Gestalten, die auf dem Boden kauerten, eine Frau und zwei Männer. Niemand sprach, nur das leise, resignierte Schluchzen der Hexe durchbrach die zeremonielle Stille.

Der blutende Mann hielt vor dem Anführer der Gruppe inne. Er wurde mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken begrüßt. Anschließend flüsterte er dem hochgewachsenen Todesser einige Worte zu und reihte sich unter Seinesgleichen.

Der Anführer mit den eiskalten Augen erhob das Wort.

„Der dunkle Lord persönlich hat euch zu dieser Zusammenkunft hier herbeigerufen."

Seine Stimme klang kalt, gefühllos, fast, als spräche nur die äußere Hülle eines einst menschlichen Wesens. Die Worte verhallten gemeinsam mit dem Knacken des Feuers in der Nacht.

„Die Gegenseite hat uns fast nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Viele Opfer mussten sie verzeichnen, Dumbledores Gefolgsleute sind so gut wie vernichtet. Wer nicht tot ist, wurde unter unsere Gefangenschaft gestellt."

Der Anführer hielt kurz inne und ließ seinen Blick über seine Zuhörer schweifen, die ihn ausdruckslos musterten.

„Der dunkle Lord wünscht, dass wir die Gefangen keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen. Statt sie sofort mit dem Todesfluch zu belegen, wünscht er, dass jeder Gefangene unter die „Obhut", er betonte das Wort mit giftiger Gehässigkeit, „der Todesser gestellt wird. Ihr könnt sie foltern, verhungern lassen oder euch einfach am zunehmenden Schwinden ihres Lebens laben. Ganz egal, was ihr mit ihnen tut, lasst sie spüren, wie viel Macht der dunkle Lord und sein Gefolge wirklich haben."

Er ließ ein seltsam gackerndes Lachen hören, das angesichts der feindseligen Umgebung fast grausam bizarr klang.

Als nächstes ging er auf die drei Gefangenen zu, packte die Frau bei den Haaren und zog sie in die Mitte der Todesser.

Er spie ihr ins Gesicht, ohne auf ihr Wimmern und ihr flehendes Weinen Rücksicht zu nehmen.

„Wer will sich um dieses bemitleidenswerte Geschöpf kümmern?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die vor Sarkasmus troff.

Ein Mann trat aus den Reihen der Todesser, nickte kurz und bekam die Frau in die Arme geworfen.

Fast ebenso erging es dem zweiten Gefangenen. Er wurde vorgeführt, zur Schau gestellt wie ein Tier und anschließend an einen aus der anonymen Menge der Todesser abgegeben.

Dann kam der letzte Gefangene an die Reihe.

Er war schwach, so schwach, dass er erst aufstand, als man ihm einen erbarmungslosen Tritt in die Rippen verpasste.

Er röchelte leise. Seine tiefbraunen Augen funkelten im Schein des Feuers voller Schmerz und Verzweiflung.

Noch ehe der Anführer das Wort erhob, war der blutende Mann, der als letztes zu der Gruppe hinzugekommen war, in die Mitte getreten.

„Überlasst ihn mir.", erklang die tiefe, raue Stimme von Severus Snape.

Soviel zum Prolog. Das erste Kapitel folgt bald. Auch wenn dies nur ein kurzer Text war, hoffe ich, dass ihr einen kleinen Vorgeschmack bekommen habt.


	2. Abgrund

Kapitel 1

Danke für die lieben Reviews. Ja der Prolog war kurz… naja ein Prolog eben ;) Ich hoffe, ihr seid dafür mit dem ersten Kapitel zufriedener.

Abgrund

Remus bemerkte, wie er fest am Nacken gefasst und weggezerrt wurde. Seine schwachen Beine gehorchten ihm nicht mehr und er sackte zu Boden. Nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins bekam er mit, wie seine Knie über das Gras schürften und hässlich brennende Schürfwunden zurückblieben.

Sein Geist schrie nach Ruhe, nach Frieden. Zu lange hatte er gekämpft. Zu lange Blut vergossen für den Orden, für die Zukunft der gesamten Zaubererwelt. Jetzt hatte er nur noch einen Gedanken: Schlaf, endlosen Schlaf ohne Erwachen. Wer auch immer sein zukünftiger Peiniger war, er würde es nicht mehr mitbekommen, es nicht mehr erleben, dessen war er sich ganz sicher.

Und der Gedanke an den süßen Tod erfüllte ihm mit einer tiefen Zufriedenheit, als er auf der Wiese zusammenbrach und in tiefe Dunkelheit hinüber glitt.

Severus blieb ruckartig stehen, als sein soeben erworbener Begleiter neben ihm zu Boden sank. Er blickte nach unten und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er ohnmächtig geworden war. Rasch warf er einen Blick zurück, in die sich zunehmend schneller lichtende Reihe der Todesser um das ausgehende Feuer. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab, ging in die Knie und fasste Remus an der Schulter. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war an der Stelle, wo der Werwolf noch kurz zuvor im nassen Gras gelegen hatte, nicht mehr zurückgeblieben als der Abdruck seines Körpers und eine Atmosphäre, die sein Leid wie winzige Funken gespeichert zu haben schien.

Tief verborgen im finsteren Wald, nicht unweit von London und dennoch unbemerkt von jeglicher Zivilisation erhob sich das massige Gebäude in seiner ganzen Größe über die Baumwipfel. Ein Bann lag auf ihm, sodass jeder Muggel nichts weiter sah, als eine große alte Eiche, die sich lediglich durch ihre etwas zu dunkle Farbe und die unnatürlich gleichmäßig gezeichnete Rinde von ihresgleichen abhob.

Niemand hätte geahnt, dass dieses Gebäude der Quell allen Übels, die Knospe des Bösen, das Heim Lord Voldemorts war.

Hier jedoch lebte der dunkle Lord persönlich und mit ihm all seine vertrautesten Todesser. Keiner seiner Anhänger kannte je seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort. Niemand konnte sich sicher sein, dass Voldemort nicht in der nächsten Sekunde vor ihm stand. Seine Anwesenheit lauerte überall und trotzdem bekam ihn niemand zu Gesicht, wenn er es nicht wollte.

Das Äußere des Schlosses glänzte in einem blanken Schwarz. So schwarz und alles Licht in sich aufsaugend, dass selbst die Gestalten der Nacht diesen Ort mieden, wenn es nur irgendwie möglich war.

Ein einzelner Turm erhob sich aus seinem Leib und ragte in die Nacht. Kein Todesser hatte die Turmspitze je betreten, niemand wusste, was sich dort wirklich befand. Jeder hatte in dem ihm zugeteilten Zimmer zu bleiben, einsatzbereit, sobald der Lord es befahl. Das allsehende Auge Voldemorts ruhte auf allem und auf jedem.

Nicht jeder konnte das Schloss betreten, wenn es ihm gerade beliebte. Nein, nur wer das dunkle Mal besaß, kam hinein. Und jeder, der es nicht eingeprägt hatte, fand seinen Eingang nie… oder war, einmal hineingelangt, für immer darin gefangen.

Und in eines der vielen Zimmer apparierte Severus Snape.

Er stand eine Weile bewegungslos im Raum, fast so als lauerte er auf etwas, als habe er die Befürchtung, er sei nicht allein.

Seine schwarzen Augen glitten über die in der Dunkelheit erkennbaren Konturen des schmalen Bettes, mit der einzelnen, trostlos grauen Decke. Sie schweiften über den einsam in der Ecke stehenden Eichentisch, vor dem ein harter Stuhl stand, mit der heruntergebrannten Kerze und dem aufgeschlagenen Buch. Erfassten auch den schiefen, hölzernen Schrank, der Severus' wenige Habseligkeiten aufnahm.

Das Zimmer wirkte eng, fast klaustrophobisch. Und der unsymmetrisch rechteckige Grundriss verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch.

Nach einigen Augenblicken völliger Stille, löste sich Snapes Anspannung. Er schreckte fast körperlich zusammen, als die Muskeln seiner Hand sich entkrampften und Remus' Körper mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden aufschlug.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Severus an den kleinen Tisch getreten und hatte die Kerze in die Hand genommen. Er entzündete sie durch einen lautlosen Spruch und der Raum lag sofort in dem unheimlichen, wenn auch wärmenden Licht der orangegelben Flamme. Eine fast unnatürliche Helligkeit ging von diesem winzigen Docht aus und Snapes Schatten wurde verzerrt an die graue Steinmauer geworfen.

Severus trat vor den erschlafften Körper seines Begleiters und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. Wie von Geisterhand schwebte der Werwolf gut einen halben Meter über dem Boden. Kurz darauf bewegte er sich zu dem schmalen Bett hinüber und legte sich behutsam auf der unbequem aussehenden Matratze nieder.

Severus folgte ihm mit ausdrucksloser Miene und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Eine Weile betrachtete er den bewusstlosen Werwolf, ehe seine kühle, blasse Hand sich auf dessen Stirn legte.

Remus fühlte sich fiebrig heiß an und von Zeit zu Zeit ergriff ein heftiges Zittern Besitz von seinem Körper. Severus' Blick glitt mit der Professionalität eines Akademikers über den arg mitgenommen Leib.

Er entkleidete Remus seiner Schuhe und öffnete sein Hemd.

Die sich dunkel abzeichnenden Hämatome auf der vernarbten Brust lieferten den eindeutigen Beweis für zahlreiche Rippenbrüche.

Severus stand auf, ging hinüber zum Schrank und öffnete die Tür.

Prüfend suchten die nachtschwarzen Augen zwischen den wenigen darin befindlichen Dingen nach dem, was nötig war.

Ein gezielter Griff und Severus hielt eine kleine Phiole mit einer im Kerzenlicht silbrig erscheinenden Flüssigkeit in den Händen.

Er ging zu Remus zurück, entkorkte die Flasche und verteilte mit seinen Händen eine winzige Menge auf dem geschundenen Brustkorb.

Dann legte er die graue Decke über den Werwolf, dessen Körper bis auf die fiebrig geröteten Wangen leichenblass war.

Wieder stand der Todesser auf und ging hinüber zum Tisch. Schwer stützte er sich auf die Kante. Jetzt endlich erlaubte er auch sich selbst einen Moment der Ruhe. Er nahm seine Maske ab und legte sie geräuschvoll und lieblos auf der Tischplatte nieder. Schweiß hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gesammelt und sein Haar an die Haut geklebt.

Severus sog scharf die Luft ein, als er den dunklen Umhang ablegte und der blutnasse Stoff mit einem Ruck aus seiner Schulterwunde gerissen wurde.

Auch darauf gab er einen winzigen Tropfen der silbrigen Flüssigkeit.

Dann ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, seufzte schwer und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Erleichtert spürte er, wie das heftige Brennen tief am Knochen seiner Schulter nachließ und schließlich zu einem leicht unangenehmen Druck verebbte.

Er hatte es aufgegeben zu zählen, wie oft er dieses Gefühl in den letzten Monaten gespürt hatte. Es gehörte mittlerweile zu seinem Leben. Ebenso wie die Kämpfe, das Foltern, das Töten.

Und die allgegenwärtige Angst, selbst der nächste zu sein, der dem Leben entsagen musste.

Langsam richtete er seine Augen wieder auf Remus. Er lebte. Wenigstens einer. Als letzter der Rumtreiber.

Severus' Herz hatte zuviel Leid gesehen, war zu sehr abgestumpft, um Mitleid mit all den Opfern zu empfinden. Mit Potter, mit den Weasleys, mit Granger oder McGonagall. All jene bedeuteten ihm nichts. Sie waren nur einige wenige einer unzähligen Masse von Opfern, die in dem fürchterlichen Krieg ihr Leben verloren hatten.

Er selbst war es gewesen, der Ginny Weasley getötet hatte. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie ihr Leben aushauchte, war auch bei Harry Potters letztem Atemzug dabei gewesen.

Doch der Einzige, um den er sich gesorgt hatte, der Einzige, dessen Schicksal ihm wirklich am Herzen lag, dieser jemand lebte.

Dieser jemand lag tief bewusstlos auf seiner kläglichen Pritsche und war vielleicht dem Tode näher als dem Leben.

Er wusste selbst nicht, wann oder wie es dazu gekommen war, dass Remus Lupin aus der Menge heraus stach. Wusste nicht, warum oder was genau ihn an ihn band. Doch er wusste, dass sein Leben auf eine merkwürdig bizarre Art mit dem Leben des Werwolfs in Verbindung stand.

Und ebenso wusste er, dass sein eigenes Leben verlöschen würde, sollte Remus sterben. Genau, wie die einzelne Kerze ihre Leuchtkraft verlor, wenn man ihr den Docht nahm.

All die Zeit war Remus Lupin sein Haltepunkt gewesen.

Er wagte nicht zu zählen, wie oft er im letzten Moment unbemerkt eingegriffen hatte, um ihn zu retten.

Und jetzt hatte er das einzige getan, was die Besieglung von Remus' Schicksal noch hatte abwenden können.

Er hatte ihn zu sich geholt. Hatte ihn zu seinem persönlichen Sklaven gemacht. Diesem jemand, den jeder Todesser zu seinem persönlichen Vergnügen besitzen konnte.

Nachts hallten die Schreie der gepeinigten Gefangenen durch die windschiefen Korridore des Schlosses.

Leid gab es in fast jedem Zimmer.

Die Sklaven litten, wurden gefoltert.

Sie hatten ihr Leben bereits verloren, sowie sie diese Mauern betraten.

Als Severus an die unzähligen Menschen dachte und an das, was mit ihnen geschah, durchfuhr ein jäher Zorn seine Brust.

Der einzige Grund, warum er Remus gewählt hatte, war, ihn vor solch einem Schicksal zu bewahren.

Solange Remus ihm gehörte, stand es keinem der anderen Todesser zu, ihm irgendetwas anzutun.

Severus sprang auf und eilte zum Bett hinüber. Er ging vor der kleinen Pritsche in die Knie und griff nach der Hand des Werwolfs, die sich eiskalt unter der spärlich wärmenden Decke anfühlte.

„Dir wird nichts geschehen…"

Vier kleine Worte, mehr sprach Severus nicht.

Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und der Todesser selbst wusste nicht, ob er dies nun zu Remus oder sich selbst gesagt hatte.

Vielleicht hatte er sich ja Mut zusprechen wollen. Vielleicht verschloss er selbst die Augen vor der Zukunft.

Ein Schauer durchlief Severus' Körper und machte ihm bewusst, wie lange er selbst keinen Schlaf mehr bekommen hatte.

Auch die Kälte, welche man in den kalten Steinmauern ohne Beheizung nur allzu deutlich wahrnahm, kroch seinen Rücken hinauf und zog durch den Nacken bis in seinen Hinterkopf.

Und Remus' Körper, heiß vom Fieber, strahle eine so anziehende Wärme aus, dass Severus' zutiefst erschöpften Glieder wie von selbst unter die Decke glitten.

Kaum, dass sein Kopf die angegraute Matratze erreicht hatte, war er in einen totenähnlichen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.

Severus erwachte unvermittelt und mit einer solchen Endgültigkeit, dass das Zimmer vor seinem Auge verschwamm und ihm übel wurde.

Eine Weile musste er sich sammeln, unbewegt liegen bleiben, ehe er es wagte, die Augen erneut zu öffnen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die graue Steindecke und machte ihm mit einer penetranten Deutlichkeit bewusst, dass sein persönlicher Albtraum einen weiteren Tag andauerte.

Wohl nie würde er sich an diese Morgen gewöhnen können. An diese Morgen, an denen das Licht durch das kleine Fenster fiel und einen neuen Tag verhieß, einen Tag voller Leben und Veränderungen. An diese Morgen, die doch nichts weiter waren, als ein weiterer Schritt zum unausweichlichen Ende.

An diesen Morgen erschien es ihm so irreal, dass es da draußen Tausende Menschen gab, die litten oder vielleicht im nächsten Moment ihr Leben durch die Hand eines Todessers verloren. Dass es soviel Leid, soviel Schmerz gab.

Schmerz, Leid. All das gehörte in die Nacht.

So war es schon immer gewesen. Schon als Severus ein kleiner Junge war, hatte die Nacht den Schrecken verkündet. Tagsüber war alles anders gewesen. Erst der Abend brachte die Angst.

Und doch musste sich Severus wie an jedem dieser Morgen seinem Leben stellen. Diesem Leben, das ihn zum Narren hielt, ihn jeden Tag auf neue erwachen ließ, um dem unausweichlich endlosen Schlaf ins Auge zu sehen.

Er drehte sich zur Seite und sein Blick fiel auf Remus. Unerklärlicher Schmerz durchflutete den Todesser.

Remus. Auch für ihn hielt die Zukunft nur Schmerz bereit.

Er berührte ihn leicht am Arm und bemerkte eine Reaktion.

Remus rührte sich. Seine Augenlider flatterten und gaben den Blick auf erschöpfte, braune Augen frei.

Als Remus die Augen aufschlug, fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob er lebte oder tot war.

Er war gestorben, musste es sein. Die Todesser hatten ihn bestimmt nicht verschont.

Und doch…

Als sein Blick auf grauen Stein fiel, begann er zu zweifeln.

Welch grausamer Gott würde ihn nach seinem Tod eben dahin zurückschicken, woher er gekommen war. Aus einer vollkommen trostlosen Welt in einen vollkommen trostlosen Himmel?

Und mit einer verzweifelten Eindringlichkeit wurde ihm bewusst, dass er lebte.

Er war nicht tot, er würde weiterleben.

Weiterleiden.

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und da bemerkte er, dass er nicht allein war.

Neben ihm lag Severus Snape, die rechte Hand Lord Voldemorts…

Nun, dieses Kapitel hat sich zwar in seiner Länge auch nicht selbst übertroffen aber eine Verbesserung zum Prolog könnt selbst ihr nicht abstreiten ;)

Also, sagt mir bitte eure Meinung.

Könnt ihr euch mit der Story anfreunden?

Katze


	3. Zwiespalt

Kapitel 2

Anmerkung:

Ich werde bei dieser Story darauf verzichten, jedem Reviewer einzeln in der Story zu antworten. Bei Fragen oder Tipps antworte ich dann per Mail. Ansonsten seht euch einfach mit jedem weiteren Kapitel als gelobt an.

Zwiespalt

Remus blinzelte angesichts der grässlich grotesken Situation.

Er wusste nicht, wo er war oder warum. Wusste nur, dass er im selben Bett mit Severus Snape lag.

Dem Mann, der sie alle im entscheidenden Moment im Stich gelassen, der sich der dunklen Seite zugewandt hatte.

Severus blickte ihn mit einem Blick an, der nicht zu deuten war. War es nun Grausamkeit, die aus seinem Blick sprach? Härte?

Angst?

Remus vermochte es nicht zu sagen und als er sprach, war es ihm, als säße ein Stück der Verzweiflung, die er empfand, tief in seinem Rachen und hielt die Worte zurück.

„Snape. Was soll das?" Raue Worte, die von rauen Wänden verschluckt wurden.

Severus blickte ihm bedauernd in die Augen, schlug dann die Decke zurück und stand aus dem Bett auf.

„Für was genau möchten Sie eine Erklärung haben, Lupin? Für Ihre Anwesenheit hier? Meinen Verrat? Dafür, dass ich Sie am Leben ließ?"

Die Worte hingen schwerfällig in dem stickigen Zimmer, doch Remus kam es vor, als knallten sie ihm wie Peitschenhiebe um die Ohren. All der Hass und das Unverständnis, die ihn in den letzten Monaten bei dem Gedanken an Snape heimgesucht hatten, verkrampften seine Innereien, sodass er beinahe einen körperlichen Schmerz empfand.

„Für alles, Snape." Eine einzelne Träne trat in seine Augen und sorgte dafür, dass sich Remus schrecklich bloßgestellt und ausgeliefert vorkam.

Severus war an das milchige Fenster getreten und sah über die Baumwipfel, die sich so sanft im Morgenwind wiegten, als wüssten sie nichts von all den Sorgen, all dem Krieg.

„Die Erklärung für mein Handeln kann ich Ihnen so nicht geben. Sie würden Sie doch nicht verstehen, würden mich als feigen Verräter darstellen. Schließlich ging es mit letztendlich nur um mein eigenes Leben. Ziemlich egoistisch, finden Sie nicht?"

Er hatte sich umgedreht und bedachte Remus nun mit einem seiner tiefgründigen Blicke, die von so vielen Gefühlen gleichzeitig zeugten.

Schon in seiner Jugend hatte dieser Blick Remus seine Rätsel aufgegeben.

„Allerdings.", war alles, was er hervorbrachte.

„Allerdings.", wiederholte Snape leise sinnierend. „Über ihre Anwesenheit aber sollten Sie nicht vorschnell urteilen. Ich habe Ihnen damit… das Leben gerettet."

Remus' wütende Hilflosigkeit war beinahe mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Seine Hände krampften sich zitternd in die Decke.

„Konntest du mich nicht sterben lassen?", brach es aus ihm hervor.

Snape spürte, dass diese Worte tief aus Remus' Innerem gekommen waren und fühlte einen merkwürdig heftigen Stich in der Brust. Raschen Schrittes war er vor Remus getreten, sank vor dem Bett in die Knie und senkte sein Haupt.

„Nein, das konnte ich nicht, Lupin. Fragen Sie mich nicht, warum, und es wäre besser für Sie gewesen, wenn ich es getan hätte. Doch jetzt… jetzt sind Sie unter meine „Aufsicht" gestellt. Der dunkle Lord gewährt jedem Todesser seinen persönlichen… „Schützling"."

Er hob den Kopf und Remus konnte zu seiner ehrlichen Verblüffung einen Funken Schmerz in seinen Augen lesen.

„Solange Sie hier sind, ist Ihr Leben in Sicherheit.", führte Snape seine Ausführungen mit fester Stimme zu Ende.

Remus wusste nicht mehr, was hier überhaupt vor sich ging. Er hörte Snapes Worte, sah dessen ehrlich gemeintes Mitgefühl und fühlte sich gleichzeitig von der erdrückenden Last der Schuld, die der Todesser mit sich führte, erdrückt.

„Warum? Warum hast du das denn getan? Warum hast du gerade mich gewählt? Macht es dir so viel Spaß, mich, den letzten deiner… Erzfeinde,… zu Tode zu quälen?"

„So verstehen Sie doch. Ich werde Sie nicht töten, werde Sie nicht quälen! Ich habe Sie nur vor dem sicheren Tod durch die Hand eines anderen Todessers bewahrt!"

Remus starrte gegen die trostlose Steinwand.

Dies ergab nun noch viel weniger Sinn. Das passte nicht in das Bild, das er sich während der letzten Zeit von Snape, dem Verräter, gemacht hatte. Passte nicht zu der grenzenlosen Enttäuschung und der Wut, die er bei seinem Anblick verspürte.

„Warum solltest gerade du mich retten wollen?", versetzte er deshalb bissig.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass Ihr Leben so endet, Lupin. Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste und ich weiß, dass ich es jederzeit wieder tun würde. Egal, ob es nun um ihre Rettung geht, oder darum, dass ich mich im entscheidenden Moment auf die Seite der Gewinner gestellt habe. Moralisch zu begründen ist beides nicht…nehmen Sie es also hin, wie es ist."

Remus hörte schweigend zu und als er antwortete, ging er nicht auf Snapes Worte ein.

„Was wird nun mit mir geschehen?", fragte er stattdessen.

Ja, was eigentlich? Wieder einmal gelangte Severus an den Punkt völliger Perspektivlosigkeit, wenn er an die Zukunft dachte.

Solange der dunkle Lord an der Macht war, solange die Todesser regierten, würde es weder für ihn selbst, noch für Remus eine andere Zukunft als diese vier Wände geben.

„Lupin, ich möchte Sie nicht anlügen. Das wäre zwecklos. Es gibt keine Chance mehr, der Krieg ist für Ihre Seite verloren. Sowohl Sie, als auch ich werden im Leben nichts anderes mehr sehen, als dieses Schloss."

Snapes Worte waren hart gewesen, endgültig. Sie ergriffen Remus' Herz und erfüllten ihn mit einer so eindringlichen Verzweiflung, dass der Wunsch zu sterben erneut übermächtig wurde.

„Der Krieg ist nicht verloren, solange es noch Menschen gibt, die hoffen. Lass mich gehen und ich werde mich wieder auf die Seite des Guten stellen."

„Das kann ich nicht, Lupin. Würde ich einen Gefangenen gehen lassen, so wäre auch mein Schicksal unabänderlich besiegelt. Es tut mir Leid, aber lieber lebe ich ein Leben hinter diesen Mauern… als gar keines."

„DU! DU! Es geht immer nur um dich, nicht wahr? ICH war es nicht, der „gerettet" werden wollte! ICH habe dich nicht darum gebeten! Alles, was ICH wollte, war dieser furchtbaren Welt endlich zu entkommen!"

„Das Leben ist nicht immer einfach, Lupin. Aber den Lebenswillen einfach aufzugeben, das zeugt von grenzenloser Feigheit."

„Aber ich… will nicht mehr."

All die Wut und der Hass, die in Remus' Worten zuvor gelegen hatten, waren verschwunden. Zurück blieb eine verletzte, brachliegende Seele, die der Zukunft schutzlos ausgeliefert war.

Tränen stiegen erneut in Remus' Augen, diesmal so penetrant und schmerzhaft, dass alle Scham dieser Welt sie nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Er sprang aus dem Bett, überschätzte seinen geschwächten Körper und brach unter lautlosem Weinen auf dem harten Boden zusammen.

Severus ging neben ihm in die Knie und fasste ihn an der Schulter.

„Du musst aber…", flüsterte er.

„Ich kann nicht mehr.", schluchzte Remus. „Alle sind tot, alle. Ich bin ganz alleine und muss mich dieser… dieser… grässlichen Welt stellen. Ich kann das nicht mehr, verstehst du? Dein Herz mag dafür kalt genug sein… aber meines ist es nicht."

Wortlos und mit einem Gefühl der tiefen Trauer in der Brust zog Severus den Werwolf näher an sich.

„Sie… du… du bist nicht alleine. Nicht ganz."

Remus hob seinen tränenverschleierten Blick.

„Mach, dass das alles aufhört, Severus…", flüsterte er.

Nach einer Weile, die beide schweigend auf dem Boden gesessen hatten, erhob sich Severus plötzlich unvermittelt.

Seine Miene drückte Hast und Furcht aus.

„Der dunkle Lord. Ich muss zu ihm."

Ohne, dass er es selbst wirklich registrierte, fasste der Todesser sich an den Unterarm, genau dorthin, wo das dunkle Mal unbarmherzig brannte.

„Er ruft mich."

„Nein. Geh nicht! Lass mich nicht alleine hier. Ich bitte dich!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Remus. Ich kann nicht anders."

Schnellen Schrittes und mit wehender Kleidung war Severus zur Tür geeilt, hatte sie geöffnet und war fort.

Zurück blieben nur Remus, der erstickende Raum und ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung.

Während Severus den langen, dunklen Korridor hinab ging, überkamen ihn all jene Gefühle, die er jedes Mal verspürte, wenn er dem dunklen Lord gegenübertreten musste.

Angst und Respekt auf der einen Seite, Wut und Hass auf der anderen.

Er verabscheute es, sich Voldemort unterordnen zu müssen, ekelte sich beinahe vor sich selbst, wenn er vor dem Lord in die Knie ging und seine völlige Unterwerfung anzeigte.

Doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

Seine Erfahrungen reichten aus, um die Demütigung einem Cruciatusfluch vorzuziehen.

Wie immer, wenn das dunkle Mal ihm anzeigte, dass Voldemort ihn rief, wusste er nicht, wohin er eigentlich ging.

Nicht sein Kopf führte ihn, nicht seine Beine. Nein, der eindringliche Ruf des Lords sorgte dafür, dass er automatisch zu seinem Ziel fand.

Und ebenso automatisch und unvermittelt, wusste er auch jetzt, vor welcher, der alten Türen er stehen bleiben musste.

Mechanisch hob sich seine Hand und drückte den leicht quietschenden Griff herunter.

Einen Moment lang kostete es ihn große Überwindung, den Raum zu betreten, dann aber siegte die Angst und er erkannte, dass Weglaufen ihm teurer zustehen kommen würde, als wenn er sich seinem Gebieter entgegenstellte.

Remus starrte die Tür an, durch die Snape getreten war.

Die Tränen trockneten auf seinen Wangen.

Voldemort rief ihn. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Würde es um ihn gehen? Würde Voldemort Snape doch befehlen, ihn, Remus, zu töten?

Und wenn dem so wäre… wie würde Severus dann handeln?

Würde er die Befehle Voldemorts ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ausführen?

Mit zittrigen Beinen erhob sich Remus und brauchte einen Moment, um den fürchterlichen Schwindel abzuschütteln, der seinen Körper ergriff.

Dann ging er zum Fenster hinüber und stellte mit Überraschung fest, dass er sich mitten im Wald befand.

Richtig… Severus hatte ihm gar nicht gesagt, wo sie hier eigentlich waren.

Er machte sich, so gut es eben ging, ein Bild von dem Schloss, das sein Gefängnis sein sollte.

Sein Gefängnis?

Mechanisch wandte er sich zur Tür um. Warum floh er nicht einfach? Was würde mit ihm geschehen, wenn er es versuchte?

War Snape nicht zu gerissen, um ihm einfach so die Chance zur Flucht zu lassen?

Schließlich entschied Remus, dass er es zumindest versuchen musste.

Langsam ging er zur Tür hinüber und legte die Hand an die Klinke.

Im selben Augenblick schoss ein Schmerz durch seinen Körper, der über alles hinausging, was er bisher gespürt hatte.

Ein schriller Schrei entwich seiner Kehle und er fiel auf die Knie.

So plötzlich, wie der Schmerz aufgetreten war, so unvermittelt und nachwirkungslos war er auch wieder verschwunden.

Remus atmete schwer und versuchte fassungslos das eben Gefühlte einzuordnen.

Das hier war schlimmer als der Cruciatus gewesen, den er in der letzten Zeit nur allzu häufig hatte erleben müssen. Viel schlimmer.

Wütend und hilflos schlug Remus mit der Faust auf den Steinboden.

Er war gefangen. Snape musste die Tür mit irgendeinem perfiden Bann gesichert haben.

Der Werwolf musste beinahe lachen, bei den konträren Gefühlen, die er für den Todesser hegte.

Einerseits hasste er ihn dafür, dass er ihn gefangen genommen, ihn zu seinem Eigen gemacht hatte. Hasste ihn für den Schmerz, der seinen Körper so schutzlos getroffen hatte. Hasste ihn auch dafür, dass er sich andererseits nichts mehr wünschte, als dass er zurückkommen würde, sich wieder zu ihm gesellte und ihn vor all dem hier beschützte.

„Severus.", flüsterte er in den leeren Raum.

„Was geschieht hier nur mit mir?"


	4. Seelenkälte

Kapitel 3

Seelenkälte

Severus betrat den Raum und sogleich fühlte er, wie die grenzenlose Dunkelheit Besitz von ihm ergriff. Nicht nur, dass er nichts sah, nein, auch aus seinem Inneren schien jegliches Licht verschwunden zu sein.

Er kannte dieses Gefühl, kannte es zu Genüge. Überall, wo der dunkle Lord auftrat, schien es, als söge er alles Licht in sich auf und hinterlasse nichts als grenzenlose Finsternis.

Langsam, ganz langsam gewöhnten Snapes Augen sich an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse und er konnte schwach die Konturen eines… Wesens… vor sich ausmachen.

Er konnte seinen eigenen Herzschlag in den Ohren rauschen hören, als er sich langsam auf die Knie sinken ließ.

Und dann erschien es ihm, als sei die Luft im Zimmer in Schwingungen versetzt worden, unterschwellig böse Schwingungen, die sich rasch zu einer flüsternd zischenden Stimme formten.

Als die Stimme Voldemorts an Severus' Ohr drang, war es so, als habe sich eine eiskalte Hand fest um sein Herz gelegt.

„Snape.", zischte die Stimme und der scharfe S-Laut zerschnitt die Luft. „Das wird aber auch Zeit."

Severus wagte keine Antwort, ehe er nicht ausdrücklich darum gebeten wurde.

„Ich habe dich zu mir gerufen, weil ich dir etwas zu sagen habe."

Die spärlichen Konturen glitten näher, blieben vor Severus stehen und zwei blitzende Augen bohrten sich in sein gesenktes Haupt wie zwei weiß glühende Kohlen. Kurz darauf packte der stahlharte Griff einer knöchernen Hand Snapes Haare und riss ihn daran auf die Beine.

Severus gab keinen Laut von sich. Er wusste, es würde ihn teuer zu stehen kommen.

„Rutsch nicht auf dem Boden herum, wie ein elender Wurm!", zischte Voldemort. „Ich spreche ungern zu wimmernden Kriechtieren!"

Snape nickte und stöhnte sogleich laut auf, als sengender Schmerz seinen gesamten Körper erfasste.

„Du antwortest gefälligst mit „Ja, mein Lord!", wenn ich dir etwas befehle.

„Ja, ja, mein Lord…", brachte Severus mit gebrochener Stimme hervor.

In Momenten wie diesen hätte er sich liebend gerne seinen Zauberstab genommen und sich gewaltsam aus der Demütigung befreit, die er empfand. Doch es ging nicht, er musste durchhalten. Durchhalten oder sterben.

„Schon besser." Der eiskalte Atem des dunklen Lords strich über Severus' Wangen und sorgte dafür, dass sich alle Haare an seinem Körper aufrichteten.

„Und jetzt empfehle ich dir, dass du mir gut zuhörst!"

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Ich hörte, du hast dir ein kleines Spielzeug zugelegt, ist das richtig?"

„Ja, mein Lord." Verzweiflung kroch in der Seele des Todessers hinauf. Es ging um Lupin. Was konnte der dunkle Lord von ihm wollen? Verbissen konzentrierte er sich darauf, seinen Geist gegen den Voldemorts zu verschließen.

„Remus Lupin. Er ist einer von Dumbledores besten Männern. Oh… ich sollte sagen. Er WAR. Schließlich weilt der gute Dumbledore nicht mehr unter uns. Dank dir."

„Ja, mein Lord." Severus musste hart schlucken, um den Kloß aus seiner Kehle zu bekommen.

„Lupin hat auf meiner Seite zu viel Schaden angerichtet, als dass ich dich ihn einfach so töte lasse. Ich möchte, dass du ihn am Leben lässt. Lange. Mach ihm sein schmähliches Dasein zur Hölle!" Er ließ ein kurzes, grässliches Lachen hören. „Das wirst du doch sicher gerne tun, habe ich nicht Recht?"

Severus zögerte. Voldemort verlangte von ihm, dass er Remus folterte, ihn quälte und zerbrach. Sein Herz schien bei dem Gedanken in tausend kleine Stücke zu zerbersten.

„ICH HABE DICH ETWAS GEFRAGT!"

Erneut drang dieser allumfassende Schmerz in Snapes Körper und sorgte dafür, dass ihm der Schweiß aus allen Poren trat und seine Zunge sich trocken an seinen Gaumen klebte.

„Ja, mein Lord.", presste er hervor. Nur Voldemorts eisenharter Griff hielt ihn auf den Beinen.

Und eben jenen Griff lockerte der Lord nun, sodass Severus zu Boden sackte wie ein nasser Sack.

„Geh jetzt! Und verlass dich drauf, dass ich mir dein „Werk" zu gegebener Zeit ansehen werde. Ich will Lupin als gebrochenen Mann wieder sehen, als seelenlose Hülle seiner selbst!"

„Ja, mein Lord.", flüsterte Severus. Er sammelte seine letzten Kräfte zusammen, um sich zu einem ziemlich wackligen Stand zu erheben. Langsam schleppte er sich zur Tür. Als er gerade die Klinke herunterdrückte, erhob sich ein weiteres Mal die zischende Stimme Voldemorts:

„Und Snape. Solltest du meinen Befehl aus irgendwelchen bizarren Gründen nicht ausführen… werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du NIE mehr einen Befehl ausführst."

Severus schluckte hart und beeilte sich, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Als er sein Zimmer betrat, hatte er sich so weit unter Kontrolle, dass von dem heftig schüttelnden Schmerz nur noch ein schwaches Zittern übrig geblieben war.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete einmal tief durch.

Dann lehnte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen das Holz, als er eine zaghafte Berührung am Arm verspürte.

„Severus, was ist mit dir?", fragte Remus.

Es hatte nicht abweisend geklungen, doch der Werwolf schaffte es aufgrund seiner unterschwelligen Wut auch nicht, seiner Stimme einen aufrichtig besorgten Klang zu geben.

„Nichts.", antwortete deshalb auch Severus barsch und ging einige Schritte in den Raum hinein, um der Berührung zu entfliehen.

Remus' Hand ballte sich langsam zur Faust.

„Schön. Dann bist du ja sicher in einer guten Verfassung, um mir zu erläutern, warum zum Teufel du mich in einem Zimmer einsperrst, dessen Türen mit einer Art verschärftem Cruciatus gesichert sind!"

Severus seufzte und brauchte eine Weile, bis Remus' Vorwurf in sein Gehirn gesickert war.

„Cruci…? Achso… niemand, kann die Türen öffnen, der nicht das dunkle Mal trägt. Das war nicht meine Idee…"

„Oh, aber wirklich nett, dass du mich darauf hingewiesen hast!", erwiderte Remus bissig und fühlte mit einem Mal, wie ihn erneut diese fiebrige Schwäche übermannte. Er ging hinüber zum Stuhl, ließ sich darauf nieder und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Severus erwiderte nichts. Ernst und gedankenverloren ging er zum Fenster hinüber.

„Was wollte Voldemort von dir?", hörte er Remus murmeln und zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Namens sichtlich zusammen.

„Nenn ihn nicht beim Namen!", zischte er deshalb, doch sogleich legte sich seine Wut wieder und er fuhr mit ruhigerer Stimme fort: „Er hat mich darauf hingewiesen, wie ich mich dir gegenüber zu verhalten habe." Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich ungelenk durch sein schwarzes Haar.

Remus blickte auf. Seine Miene drückte Überraschen und Bestürzung aus.

„Du sollst mich töten, hab ich Recht?"

Zitternd erhob sich der Werwolf. Mit einem Mal schwirrte sein Kopf und ihm wurde übel. Gleichzeitig kroch eine eisige Kälte seinen Körper hinauf und schien auch sein Herz anzugreifen.

„Sag schon, ist es das?", wiederholte er heiser.

Severus wandte sich langsam um und bedachte ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick.

„Nein. Nein, das nicht."

„Aber… was denn dann?"

Severus antwortete nicht sofort, senkte nur seine schwarzen Augen. Als er seine Stimme schließlich doch erhob, war es ihm, als müsse er um jedes Wort eiserner kämpfen als um sein eigenes Leben in den zahlreichen Schlachten, die er geschlagen hatte.

„Er verlangt von mir, dass ich dich völlig zerstöre. Körperlich wie seelisch."

Die gepressten Worte hatten gequält geklungen. Dennoch trafen sie Remus mit einer solchen Brutalität, dass das Schwirren hinter seiner Stirn zu einem unerbittlichen Schwindelanfall ausartete und er mit einem tiefen Stöhnen zu Boden sackte.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du das nicht tun wirst. Bitte.", flüsterte er.

Severus schwieg aber er trat vor Remus und betrachtete den auf hartem Stein kauernden Mann, welcher seinen Blick nach oben richtete.

„Du tust es nicht, oder?"

Und als Severus in die flehenden braunen Augen sah, wusste er, dass er es nicht tun würde. Nicht tun konnte. Hatte es je einen Teil von ihm gegeben, der bereit war, jeden Befehl Voldemorts ohne zu fragen auszuführen, so hatte dieser Teil sich jetzt umgewandelt in den Wunsch, diesen Mann da vor sich zu schützen. So bedingungslos und hartnäckig, wie es nur irgendwie möglich war.

„Nein.", drang die geflüsterte Antwort an Remus' Ohr und der Werwolf konnte die verzweifelte Entschlossenheit heraus hören.

Gleich darauf wurde ihm eine kühle, raue Hand entgegen gestreckt und er wurde auf die Beine gezogen. Schwindelnd taumelte er nach vorne und fiel gegen Severus' Brust, der sich nicht regte.

Alles, was der Todesser tat, war ihm eine Hand an die Stirn zu legen.

„Du hast Fieber.", stellte er sachlich fest. „Du solltest dich hinlegen."

Remus nickte und fühlte, wie tiefe Erschöpfung Besitz von ihm ergriff. So bekam er gerade noch mit, wie er sanft aber bestimmt auf die schmale Pritsche gedrückt wurde.

Noch während schon die ersten Wogen des unweigerlichen Schlafs über ihn glitten, fragte er:

„Was geschieht mit dir, wenn du den Befehl verweigerst?"

Severus blickte auf ihn herab, strich mit einem Finger über seine Hand und antwortete erst, als Remus schon längst nichts mehr mitbekam.

„Daran möchte ich lieber gar nicht denken."

Als Remus erwachte, war er wieder allein. Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf hatten nachgelassen und pochten nur noch undeutlich in seinen Hirnwindungen.

Ächzend setzte er sich auf und brauchte eine Weile, um sich in dem nunmehr dunklen Zimmer zu orientieren.

Dunkel? Warum war es dunkel?

Wie lang hatte er geschlafen?

Zittrig und ungelenk erhob er sich vom Bett und trat ans Fenster. Er blickte auf den in Finsternis getauchten Wald und nur der Halbmond warf ein gespenstisches Licht über die Wipfel.

Wo war Severus? Hatte Voldemort ihn erneut zu sich gerufen?

Remus konnte sich nicht helfen, doch eine unbestimmte Angst kroch in ihm hoch.

Was, wenn der Lord Severus bestraft hatte, weil er noch nicht begonnen hatte, ihn zu foltern?

Wenn Severus getötet werden sollte, war er den Händen der Todesser schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Er brauchte Severus. Severus war das einzige menschliche Wesen, das er in diesen Mauern zu Gesicht bekam.

Verdammt, wieso hatte er ihn schon wieder allein in diesem schrecklichen Gefängnis gelassen?

Remus legte seine Stirn gegen das kühlende Glas des winzigen Fensters.

Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus dem Todesser.

War er nun auf seiner Seite? Würde er ihn wirklich beschützen, so wie er es versprochen hatte?

Oder würde er im entscheidenden Moment doch hinter Voldemort stehen und ihn, Remus, verraten, so wie er sie alle schon einmal verraten hatte?

Konnte er wirklich annehmen, dass Snape sich selbst in Gefahr brachte, um ihn zu retten?

Wohl kaum…

Aber blieb ihm in dieser Festung der Todesser überhaupt etwas anderes übrig, als all seine Hoffnungen in Snape zu setzen?

War Severus nicht alles, was er noch hatte? Der einzige, den er sehen würde? Für den Rest seines Lebens?

Eben jener Severus Snape eilte auf die kleine Muggelsiedlung zu wie neunzehn anderer Todesser neben ihm.

Das Mal an seinem Arm brannte entsetzlich und er hatte den Zauberstab in seiner Umhangtasche fest umklammert, sodass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

Die Todessermaske erschien ihm ungewöhnlich schwer in der heutigen Nacht.

Es kam ihm vor, als nehme sie ihm den Atem, drücke ihn zu Boden und lege ihn in Fesseln. Fesseln, die ihn immer wieder zu Taten zwangen, die er im Grunde seines Herzens gar nicht tun wollte.

Doch er hatte keine Wahl und so heftete er seinen Blick stur an den Hinterkopf seines Vordermannes und schritt weiter auf die unbeleuchteten Häuser der Muggel zu, die seelenruhig in ihren Betten schliefen, nicht wissend, welcher Schrecken da gerade auf sie zukam.

Und auch nicht wissend, dass sie diese Nacht nicht überleben würden.

Der Todesser an der Spitze hob seine schwarz behandschuhte Hand und Severus, wie auch all die anderen versammelten sich in einem Halbkreis um ihn.

Der Anführer erhob seine eiskalte Stimme, die er zu einem künstlich klingenden Flüstern zwang.

„Der Meiser wünscht, dass kein Dorfbewohner am Leben bleibt. Löscht sie alle aus. Die Todesser können erst dann über die Erde regieren, wenn auch die Muggel bezwungen sind.

Betrachtet dies als… erste Warnung."

Dann wurden ihnen allen die Wohnungen zugeteilt, die sie zu „säubern" hatten.

Severus wandte sich von den anderen ab und lief schnellen Schrittes auf ein kleines Einfamilienhaus zu, dessen altmodische Klappläden leise im Wind knarrten.

Er stieg über den Zaun und als er an der grün gestrichenen Haustür ankam, fiel sein Blick auf das fröhlich einladende „Willkommen", das auf der Fußmatte prangte.

Achtlos richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür, woraufhin diese lautlos aufsprang, und stieg über den Schriftzug hinweg.

Innen durchsuchte er rasch das Untergeschoss – leer, wie nicht anders zu erwarten – ehe er die Treppe hinauf zu den Schlafzimmern stieg.

Die Holzstufen ächzten unter Severus' Gewicht, doch er störte sich nicht daran.

Im ersten Zimmer, das er betrat, stand eine kleine Wiege. Severus trat vor sie und betrachtete das friedlich schlafende Kind im hellblauen Strampelanzug, welches darin lag.

Eigentlich war er ganz froh, dass die einzige Lichtquelle der fluoreszierende Sternenhimmel an der Zimmerdecke war, sodass er die Gesichtszüge des Babys nicht sehen musste.

Er umklammerte erneut seinen Zauberstab, presste ihn dem Kind an die Kehle und noch ehe das davon erwachende Baby einen Schrei ausstoßen konnte, war seine Stimme auf ewig verstummt.

Severus hielt sich nicht lange auf. Zu viele Menschen hatte er in letzter Zeit getötet.

Zwar waren diese alle Zauberer gewesen, meist Erwachsene, doch er hatte keine Zeit für solche Haarspaltereien.

Außerdem hatte sein Vater ihn gelehrt, dass auch Muggel abgrundtief böse sein konnten.

Als er das Zimmer verließ, war das einzige Geräusch das durch den Luftzug klimpernde Mobile, welches über der Wiege hing.

Severus ging in das Schlafzimmer der Eltern. Ihr Schicksal glich sich dem des Kindes.

Sie erwachten nicht einmal, ehe sie für immer einschliefen.

Ohne Eile verließ Snape dann das friedliche Haus mit seinen nunmehr auf ewig friedlichen Bewohnern.

Er hatte noch anderes zu tun. Unzählige Häuser warteten nur darauf, dass er sie ebenfalls besuchte.


	5. Nachgeschmack

Kapitel 4

Nachgeschmack

Als Severus zum Schloss zurückkehrte, fühlte er sich müde und ausgelaugt.

Er empfand keine wirklichen Schuldgefühle für das, was er getan hatte aber dennoch blieb jedes Mal ein bitterer Nachgeschmack zurück.

Der Geschmack des Todes.

Der Geschmack von Hilflosigkeit.

Ehe er die schwere Eingangstür öffnete, verharrte er in der Finsternis und schaute in den ungewöhnlich klaren Sternenhimmel.

Die Morgendämmerung war noch nicht eingetreten, doch Severus hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde.

Nicht mehr lange, dann würde die Muggelwelt von dem Massaker erfahren, dass er und die anderen angerichtet hatten.

Ein eisiges Frösteln gelangte auf seine Haut und er entschied, dass selbst seine feuchte, zugige Kammer besser war, als die Kälte des herannahenden Morgens. Also drückte er die Eisenklinke herab. Die Tür schwang auf, verschlossen war sie nie. Warum auch? Der Bann tat sein Übriges.

Severus lief die langen Korridore und engen Treppenhäuser hinauf, bis er vor dem ihm zugeteilten Zimmer stand.

Lautlos nahm er seine Todessermaske ab und trat ein.

„Da bist du ja endlich.", schlug ihm ein heiseres Flüstern aus der Dunkelheit des Raumes entgegen. Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er erschrak.

Remus. Natürlich. Wie hatte er das vergessen können?

„Warum schläfst du nicht?", gab er schroff zurück.

„Ich wurde wach und da warst du weg. Wenn du mich schon hier festhältst, kannst du mir wenigstens Bescheid sagen, wenn du gehst." Remus schwieg einen Augenblick und Severus konnte seine nervösen Atemzüge hören.

„Ich hasse es, hier allein zu sein."

Severus seufzte und entzündete die einzelne Kerze mit einem Schwank seines Zauberstabs.

„Ich hatte zu tun."

„Zu tun?", echote Remus leise. Er blinzelte aufgrund der plötzlichen Helligkeit und fixierte dann Snape.

„Was hattest du zu tun?"

„Nichts weiter. Das sollte dich nicht kümmern. Statt dir Sorgen um meine Aktivitäten zu machen, solltest du Angst vor deiner eigenen Zukunft haben."

Remus schluckte trocken und senkte den Blick.

Severus fühlte, wie eine plötzliche. hilflose Wut Besitz von ihm ergriff.

Er war wütend, weil Remus sich in Dinge einmischte, über die Severus selbst niemals ein Wort verloren hatte.

Wütend, weil er Remus mit seinen Worten scheinbar ernsthaft gekränkt hatte.

Wütend über all die Dinge, die erbarmungslos über ihn hereinbrachen.

Die völlige Erschöpfung, das unbestimmte, schmutzige Gefühl in seinem Inneren, die plötzlich wieder aufwallende Schuld, weil er Remus nicht helfen konnte.

„Ich hab's nicht so gemeint.", presste er hervor. „Aber frag mich nie wieder danach, nie."

Severus' Worte ließen keinerlei Widerspruch zu.

„Versprich es mir, Remus."

„In Ordnung.", kam die resignierte Antwort.

Severus atmete zischend aus und ließ sich dann neben Remus auf der Bettkante nieder.

Der Werwolf sah auf und bemerkte die tiefen Ringe unter den Augen des Todessers.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Ich bin in Ordnung. Mir fehlt nur etwas Schlaf."

„Dann leg dich jetzt hin. Warte." Remus erhob sich. „Hier, jetzt hast du Platz."

Severus erwiderte nichts, sah ihn eine Weile nur an.

‚Ich verstehe ihn nicht. Ich an seiner Stelle würde ausrasten, wenn man mich hier gegen meinen Willen festhielte. Aber er… ist obendrein noch freundlich zu mir…'

Severus schloss die Augen und ließ sich zurück auf die harte Matratze sinken.

Remus wandte sich um und stellte sich eine Weile vors Fenster. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Snapes tiefe Atemzüge verrieten, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Der Werwolf ging zum Tisch und hob die Todessermaske auf, die Severus dort abgelegt hatte.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, dass ich nicht weiß, wo du warst.", flüsterte er.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Snapes Zauberstab.

Er hätte ihn sich nehmen und alles Mögliche tun können. Doch nichts, gar nichts konnte er tun, um diesem Gefängnis zu entkommen.

Snape hatte das gewusst. Warum sonst hatte er seinen Zauberstab hier einfach so liegen lassen?

Ein Zittern lief durch Remus' Körper. Auch wenn sein Fieber heruntergegangen war, gesund war er lange nicht.

Er ging zu der Wand neben dem primitiven Schrank und legte die Hand gegen eine schon recht abgenutzte Stelle. Dahinter befand sich, wie er herausgefunden hatte, das Bad. Die Wand gab lautlos eine Öffnung frei.

Nun gut, Bad war wohl nicht der richtige Ausdruck. Vielmehr eine alte, schäbig graue Toilette, ein Waschbecken, das gerade mal so groß wie seine beiden aneinander gehaltenen Handflächen war und ein hölzerner Bottich, der wohl als Wanne diente.

Heißes Wasser gab es keines und so begnügte sich Remus mit einigen wenigen Spritzern eisigkalten Wassers, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen.

Das Wasser roch nicht besonders gut und er wollte besser nicht wissen, woher es kam, dennoch half es ein wenig, um die ärgste Schlappheit aus seinen Gliedern zu vertreiben.

Dann aber hielt ihn nichts mehr in diesem winzigen Raum, dessen Wände aus demselben grauen Beton waren wie der Rest des Zimmers.

Er ging zurück und setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch, starrte in die orangegelbe Flamme und versuchte angestrengt, nicht an das Leben zu denken, dass vor ihm lag. Denn der Gedanke, nie mehr hier heraus zu kommen, beherrschte seinen Kopf, sodass er Angst bekam, er könnte wahnsinnig darüber werden…

Severus erwachte durch den scharfen Schmerz in seinem Unterarm.

Sein dunkles Mal brannte fürchterlich. Wieder. Schon wieder.

Schon oft hatte der Lord ihn für seine Befehle zu sich gerufen, doch niemals so oft hintereinander.

Was konnte diesmal der Grund sein? Gönnte er ihm nicht einmal ein paar Stunden Ruhe?

Severus sprang vom Bett auf und riss damit Remus so heftig aus seinen Gedanken, dass der erschrocken hochfuhr. Der hölzerne Stuhl fiel mit einem lauten Poltern zu Boden.

„Verdammt, was ist los?", rief der Werwolf atemlos.

„Der dunkle Lord. Er ruft mich."

„Was? Schon wieder?"

Angst schwang in Remus' Worten mit. Das konnte nichts Gutes verheißen.

Snape fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und schüttelte die bleierne Schwere des Schlafes von sich.

Er machte sich darauf gefasst, Voldemort erneut gegenüberzutreten. Neue Demütigungen würden auf ihn warten. Neue Schmerzen.

Oft fragte sich Snape, wie der Lord eigentlich über ihn dachte.

Eigentlich schien er ihm zu vertrauen, ihn zu seinen höchsten und besten Todessern zu zählen.

Andererseits… wenn der Lord so mit seinen besten Männern umging wie mit ihm, wollte er nicht wissen, wie es den niederen Todessern erging. Bei dem Gedanken sträubten sich seine Nackenhaare.

„Ich muss gehen.", versetzte Snape, doch in diesem Moment merkte er, dass irgendetwas anders war als sonst.

Normalerweise, wenn er gerufen wurde, hatte er das Gefühl, dass das dunkle Mal alleine ihn zu seinem Meister führte. Dass seinem Kopf jegliche Entscheidungen abgenommen wurden.

Diesmal jedoch… war da nichts.

Kein Ziel, welches ihm klar vor Augen stand, kein Weg, der sich ihm auftat.

Unschlüssig blieb Severus mitten im Zimmer stehen und versuchte, das Gefühl einzuordnen.

Remus kam auf ihn zu, sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Worauf wartest du dann?", fragte er leise, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Stattdessen weiteten sich plötzlich Snapes nachtschwarze Augen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was hier geschah.

Es war gar nicht verwunderlich, dass der Lord ihm kein Ziel vorgab.

Der Lord kam zu ihm!

Severus hatte das Gefühl, ihm werde der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen.

Niemals zuvor hatte Voldemort sein Zimmer betreten. Der kleine, unwohnliche Raum war seine letzte Rückzugsmöglichkeit gewesen, etwas, wo er sich der Illusion hingegeben hatte, unbeobachtet zu sein.

Sicher, niemand war vor dem alles sehenden Blick des Lord gefeit gewesen, jeder wusste, dass er überall Zugang hatte. Doch jetzt, wo er tatsächlich hierher kam, traf es Snape unvorbereitet und hart.

‚Er hält sich an seine Drohung! Er kontrolliert, ob ich mich Remus gegenüber so verhalte, wie er es wünscht!'

Schockiert starrte der Todesser zuerst auf die Tür und dann auf den Werwolf.

„Remus! Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann leg dich schleunigst aufs Bett und rühr dich nicht!"

Erschrocken schaute Lupin ihn an und eine Schweißperle bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

„Was soll das, Severus, was geht hier vor"

„Tu es einfach!", herrschte Snape ihn an.

Remus merkte, wie ernst es ihm war. Rasch tat er wie ihm geheißen.

Als er auf der dünnen Pritsche lag, überkam ihn ein Gefühl plötzlichen Grauens. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, woher es kam, oder was es verursachte, aber er entschied, dass er es sich nicht bloß einbildete.

Als sich die Klinke der Tür bewegte, wurde ihm auf erschreckend eindringliche Weise bewusst, woher dieses Gefühl gekommen war und in einer Geste des Grauens presste er die Augen zusammen.

Severus wagte sich nicht zu rühren. Seine Augen verfolgten, wie sich die Tür Spalt um Spalt öffnete und fühlte, wie eine unnatürliche Kälte von draußen hereindrang. Schlagartig schien sich die Temperatur um mehrere Grad heruntergekühlt zu haben.

Reflexartig wandte er seine Augen von der Tür ab und ging in die Knie.

„Snape.", zischte Voldemort mit einer Stimme, die nicht nur dem Todesser, sondern auch Remus das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Wie kommst du voran mit deinem… Auftrag?"

„Gut, mein Lord.", antwortete Snape, verzweifelt darum bemüht seinen Worten eine gewisse Nachdrücklichkeit zu vermitteln.

Die Tür fiel scheppernd ins Schloss.

Auch ohne, dass Severus die Augen hob, wusste er, dass der Lord näher gekommen war. Seine unangenehme Existenz glitt an ihm vorüber und Severus' Herz schlug einige Takte schneller, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er vor Remus stehen geblieben war.

Eben jenem wurde es unerträglich zumute, als eine kühle, knochige Hand seinen Arm umklammerte und eisern verdrehte.

Er musste seine Zähne fest zusammenbeißen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien.

„Komm hierher, Snape.", ertönte die Stimme unfreundlich und der Schwarzhaarige gehorchte sofort.

Er blieb neben Voldemort stehen, wobei er unbewusst einen halben Meter Abstand zu ihm ließ.

„Ich habe eine kurze Frage an dich, Snape."

„Und die wäre, mein Lord?"

Langsam drehte sich die hässliche Fratze, welche Voldemort sein Gesicht nannte, zu Severus um und er war gezwungen, in die kalten, bösartigen Augen zu sehen, von denen er jedes Mal das Gefühl hatte, sie könnten bis in seine Seele hinein blicken.

„Habe ich dir nicht ausdrücklich befohlen, Lupin seelisch wie körperlich zu zerstören?"

Severus widerstand der Versuchung, seinen Blick von Voldemorts Augen abzuwenden.  
'Das kommt einem Geständnis gleich.', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Stattdessen antwortete er nur: „Ja, mein Lord, das habt Ihr."

„Nun, Snape… WIE, frage ich dich, kommt es dann", seine Stimme schwoll zu einem aggressiven Keifen an, „dass dieser Dreckskerl noch völlig UNVERSEHRT IST!"

Voldemort verdrehte Remus' Arm so heftig, dass dieser nicht anders konnte.

Mit einem schrillen Schrei schlug er die Augen auf und bewegte sich so, dass der Griff des Lords nicht mehr allzu schmerzhaft war.

Severus taumelte mit schockiertem Blick rückwärts.

„Also… das… ich weiß auch nicht, mein Lord, ich…ARGH!"

Schlagartig verstummte er, als gleißender Schmerz vor seinen Augen explodierte und er glaubte, das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben, als er sich kurz darauf auf dem harten Betonboden liegend wieder fand.

Stöhnend öffnete er die Augen und bekam dunkel mit, wie Remus auf das Bett zurückgeschleudert wurde.

Dann geschah einen Moment lang gar nichts. Snape wusste nicht genau, wie viel Zeit verstrich, zählte nur die rasselnden Atemzüge des dunkeln Lords.

Irgendwann schlug dann die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall auf und zwei maskierte Todesser betraten das Zimmer.

„Nun, mein lieber Snape.", spottete Voldemort. „Ich denke, ich sollte dir einen Vorgeschmack auf das bieten, was geschieht, wenn man sich mir widersetzt!"

Dann wandte er sich an die Todesser, deren Augen durch die Maske hindurch begierig funkelten.

„Zuerst werdet ihr mit der Arbeit beginnen, die unser gemeinsamer Freund hier nicht ausgeführt hat. Und dann…" Er ließ sein widerliches Lachen hören. „Dürft ihr auch Snape ein paar Manieren beibringen."

Mit wehendem Umhang verließ Voldemort das Zimmer und ließ Snape und Lupin in einem Szenario der Angst zurück.


	6. Lehrmethoden

Kapitel 5

Lehrmethoden

Severus fixierte die beiden dunkel verhüllten Todesser und stöhnte leise.

Handlanger. Niedere Bedienstete, die zu nichts zu gebrauchen waren, außer für Folterungen und barbarische Zerstörung.

Wie widerlich die Situation auch war, in der er sich befand, am allerschlimmsten war die Tatsache, dass er zwei Menschen ausgeliefert war, die ihm intellektuell nicht einmal bis zum Bauchnabel reichten.

Menschen, die vielleicht schon von ihm selbst Befehle entgegen genommen hatten.

Konnte seine Demütigung größer werden?

Er wusste nicht, was genau die Hünen mit ihm vorhatten, doch es würde nicht angenehm werden, dessen war er sich sicher.

Wenn er Glück hatte, kamen er und Remus mit ein paar gebrochenen Rippen davon. Im schlimmsten Fall… nun, er verzichtete lieber darauf, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen.

Der größere der beiden Todesser stellte sich vor ihm hin, packte ihn am Kragen und hob ihn in die Höhe. Sein Kehlkopf wurde grob zusammengepresst und es bereitete ihm sichtlich Mühe zu atmen.

„Niemand widersetzt sich dem dunklen Lord.", sagte der Handlanger seinen wohl eingeübten Spruch auf und noch ehe Severus eigentlich wusste, wie ihm geschah, hieb sich eine bullige Faust in seinen Magen.

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und sog mit einem zischenden Geräusch scharf die knappe Luft durch seine Luftröhre.

„Wir werden dir und dem Mistkerl dort hinten schon Manieren beibringen."

Severus wusste, es würde besser sein, wenn er keinen Widerstand leistete.

Einfach nichts tun und hoffen, dass es bald vorbei ist.

Der Todesser ließ ihn los und er taumelte rückwärts gegen den kleinen Tisch. Fest presste er die Hände auf den Bauch und versuchte, seinen röchelnden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen bekam er mit, wie der Todesser zu seinem Gefährten ging und ihm feixend auf die Schulter schlug.

„Nehmen wir uns erst mal den hier vor.", drang es an Severus' Ohr, als der Größere der beiden auf Remus zeigte.

Remus hatte mit zutiefst erschrockenem Blick das Geschehen beobachtet.

Zu perplex, sich zu bewegen.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Voldemorts Anhänger selbst in seinen eigenen Reihen so gnadenlos sein könnten?

Sorgenvoll glitten seine Augen über Snape, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Ausdruck den Bauch hielt und dann auf die beiden Todesser, welche ihn anstarrten wie der Metzger das Vieh, dem er gleich den Gnadenstoß versetzt.

‚Er verlangt von mir, dass ich dich völlig zerstöre. Körperlich wie seelisch.'

Das waren Snapes Worte gewesen. Und nun? Würden diese beiden maskierten Arme Voldemorts Severus seine Aufgabe abnehmen?

„Na, du Dreckskerl.", sprach ihn einer der beiden Hünen an. „Schlottern dir schon die Knie? Das sollten sie zumindest. Wir sind nicht gerade zimperlich."

Er lachte kreischend auf. Für Remus ein absolut infernalischer Lärm.

Der andere Todesser trat auf ihn zu. In seinen Augen stand etwas, das Remus sofort auffiel.

‚Sadistische Gier', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Dann plötzlich wurde er an beiden Schultern gepackt und gegen die hinter dem Bett befindliche Wand gepresst, sodass er seine Schulterblätter knacken hörte.

Er stöhnte leise auf vor Schmerz.

‚Mach, dass sie aufhören. Lass nicht zu, dass sie mir etwas antun…'

Remus wusste nicht, wen er da anflehte. Gott? Sich selbst? Oder Severus?

Egal, wen er um Hilfe gebeten hatte, er wurde nicht erhört.

Der andere Todesser hatte mit seiner schweren Pranke ausgeholt und ihm mit dem flachen Handrücken ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und sein Schädel pochte vor Schmerzen. Er wusste nicht, ob er geschrieen hatte, denn seine Ohren klingelten so laut, dass jedes Geräusch für wenige Augenblicke ungehört blieb.

Severus stieß einen gequälten Laut aus, als er den klatschenden Ton hörte, den der Schlag des Todessers verursacht hatte.

‚Tu was. Lenk ihn von Remus ab.'

„Ich fasse ja gar nicht, dass ihr, reinblütige Zauberer, schon auf Muggelmethoden zurückgreifen müsst. Führt euch auf wie zwei irre Schläger."

Mit einem belustigten Ausdruck in den Augen drehte sich der Todesser, der Remus an die Wand presste, zu ihm um.

„Halts Maul, okay? Du bist später dran. Überlass uns hier die Arbeit. Du hast es ja nicht fertig gebracht, sie auszuführen, deshalb geht dich das einen feuchten Dreck an."

Severus presste die Augen zusammen und wandte sich resigniert ab. Wenn er Remus schon nicht helfen konnte, wollte er dessen Leid wenigstens nicht mit ansehen.

Remus. Da war diese alles entscheidende Frage wieder und bohrte schmerzhafter denn je.

Was war es, das er für den Werwolf empfand? Warum ging dessen Schicksal ihm so nahe, bedeutete ihm dessen Leben so unendlich viel?

‚Zumindest töten wollen sie ihn nicht… nur quälen.'

Keine besonders guten Aussichten, wie er sich eingestand.

Der Todesser richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Remus. Er witterte die Angst, die er hatte, wie ein Jagdhund es bei einem waidwunden Tier vermochte.

Er ließ Remus' Schulterblätter los und fasste ihn stattdessen am Kragen. Sein Gesicht war nun dem des Werwolfs so nahe, dass diesem sein widerlicher Atem entgegenschlug. Kalt und übel… genauso wie das Herz des Todessers.

„Rate, was wir mit dir vorhaben!", forderte er Remus auf. „Na los, komm schon, rate!"

Remus schwieg, oder vielmehr blieben ihm seine Worte im Halse stecken.

Wozu auch antworten? Egal, was es war, auf Schmerzen lief es so oder so hinaus.

„Du willst nicht antworten? Nun gut, dann werden wir es dir wohl zeigen müssen."

Der Todesser schüttelte den Kopf, als belehre er ein unartiges Kind.

Dann ließ er Remus an der Wand hinabrutschen und nickte seinem Gefährten zu.

„Los, halt ihn fest."

Remus schrie laut auf, als der andere Todesser seine Arme packte und sie ihm hinter den Kopf drehte. Der erste hob sein Kinn in einer brutalen Geste an und zwang Remus, ihm in die kalt glühenden Augen zu blicken.

„Also, dann pass jetzt gut auf."

In einer ungehaltenen Bewegung riss er Remus die Kleidung vom Oberkörper.  
Der Werwolf drehte stöhnend den Kopf zur Seite.

Zufrieden beobachtete der Todesser, wie sich der Brustkorb seines Opfers hektisch hob und senkte. Dann legte er seine Hand auf die nackte, vernarbte Haut und zog in einer einzigen Geste mit den Fingernägeln darüber. Zurück blieben rote Striemen, aus denen vereinzelte Blutstropfen sickerten.

Remus hatte keinen Ton von sich gegeben, doch seine zusammengepressten Augen verrieten seinen Schmerz.

Severus schaute nicht zu aber allein die Geräusche reichten aus, um seinen Geduldsfaden bis zum Zerreißen anzuspannen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte sich auf die Todesser gestürzt. Eine Tat, die ebenso dumm wie sinnlos gewesen wäre. Und allein diese Gewissheit ließ ihn ausharren.

Der Todesser betrachtete währenddessen sein Werk. Er grinste hämisch unter seiner Maske und sagte gehässig: „Ach herrje, jetzt hab ich deine Hühnerbrust kaputt gemacht. Naja, was soll's… war eh schon ziemlich hässlich. Zum Glück bin ich nicht besonders wählerisch."

Er blickte seinen Gefährten an und beide lachten laut.

„Wie war das gerade?", ertönte da Severus' erschreckte Stimme aus der Ecke. „WAS habt ihr mit ihm vor?"

Der Todesser schmunzelte.

„Dasselbe, was mein lieber Freund hier gleich mit dir tun wird… „

Severus wurde es speiübel. Alles, nur das nicht! Er würde es nicht ertragen! Nicht Remus, nicht Remus…

„Ihr seid ja nicht ganz bei Trost! Das werdet ihr nicht tun!"

„Und WER bitte will uns daran hindern? Du etwa, Snape?"

Wieder das dreckige Lachen.

„Ja ICH!", rief Severus nun von einer unvernünftigen Wut getrieben, derer er sich eben noch mühsam hatte erwehren können.

Der Todesser rollte mit den Augen.

„Schön, wenn du so ungeduldig bist, kommst du eben auch direkt an die Reihe. Pech für dich, dann verpasst du das nette Schauspiel hier."

Wieder nickte er seinem Kumpanen zu, der daraufhin von Remus abließ und auf Severus zuging.

Remus rieb sich stöhnend die Handgelenke. Er wusste nicht genau, was mit ihm und Severus passieren würde, aber die Art, in der Snape reagierte, machte ihn hellhörig. Irgendetwas würde hier passieren, das über das hinausging, was bisher geschehen war.

„Was soll denn das? Severus? Was ist hier los?"

Severus antwortete nicht, denn der andere Todesser hatte nun ebenfalls seine Handgelenke ergriffen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er bäuchlings gegen die Tischkante gedrückt wurde.

„Gnade dir Gott.", raunte sein Peiniger ihm ins Ohr.

Und da wurde Remus bewusst, was hier geschehen würde. Schwindel ergriff sein Bewusstsein und er erlebte wie in Trance, als er nun auch seiner Beinbekleidung entledigt wurde.

Er starrte nur in die bösartigen Augen, ehe sich scharfe Zähne in seinen Hals bohrten.

Hörte nur den immer gieriger werdenden Atem des Todessers.

Das erste, dessen er sich wieder mit vollem Bewusstsein entsann, war ein scharfer Schmerz, der seine Wirbelsäule hinaufjagte.

Und er schrie. Schrie im selben Augenblick wie Severus. Im selben Augenblick, als einer der Todesser laut zu lachen begann und der andere in angestachelter Hochstimmung erneut in ihn stieß.

All diese Geräusche vermischten sich zum schlimmsten Lärm, den er je gehört hatte und er wünschte sich stärker denn je, im Kampf gestorben zu sein…

Es war gegen elf Uhr in der Frühe, als Morgan Fog (1) auf seinem alten, klapprigen Fahrrad von der Landstraße in den kleinen Ort Winterville (2) einbog.

Er fuhr diesen Weg an jedem Morgen, denn hier lebte sein Großvater, der 89jährige Jimmy Fog ganz alleine, seitdem er vor 5 Jahren verwitwet war. Jimmys Herz war sehr schwach und er war außerdem auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen. Doch da Morgan sich das Geld für eine Krankenschwester oder ein ausgebildetes Heim sparen wollte, kümmerte er sich persönlich jeden Tag um seinen Großvater. Er schwang sich einfach auf seinen Drahtesel und fuhr die zweieinhalb Meilen aus dem Nachbarort her.

Morgan lehnte sein Rad gegen den alten, moosbewachsenen Jägerzaun am Hause seines Großvaters und trat durch das quietschende Tor.

Wie üblich ging er zuerst zum Briefkasten und wollte die Zeitung herausnehmen, die Jimmy trotz seines hohen Alters noch gewissenhaft von vorne bis hinten durchlas.

Umso stutziger wurde Morgan, als er den Briefkasten leer vorfand. Keine Zeitung steckte m Schlitz. Seltsam. Hatte sein Großvater sich heute selbst die Mühe gemacht, das Blättchen hereinzuholen?

Morgan kramte in der Tasche seines grauen Anoraks nach dem Haustürschlüssel. Doch als er ihn ins Schloss steckte, gab die Tür von selber nach.

Ein schreckliches Panikgefühl stieg in ihm auf.

Jimmy würde niemals so unvorsichtig sein, die Tür unverschlossen zu lassen. Das passte nicht zu ihm, er war in solchen Dingen eher übervorsichtig.

War bei seinem Großvater etwa eingebrochen worden?

Hektisch betrat Morgan den Flur und rief laut Jimmys Namen.

Angst erfasste sein Herz, als nach mehrmaligen Versuchen noch immer niemand antwortete.

Er rannte die Treppe hinauf und stieß die Tür zum Schlafzimmer seines Großvaters auf.

Als sein Blick auf das Bett fiel, setzte sein Herz einige Schläge aus.

„Opa!", rief er schmerzlich und ging neben Jimmys leblosem Leib in die Knie. Er fühle seinen Puls, drückte seine Hand und brach dann laut schluchzend über dem Leichnam seines einzigen lebenden Verwandten zusammen.

Die Polizei aus der nächsten größeren Stadt hielt es zunächst für einen Routinefall, behauptete Jimmy sei wohl an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben und habe die Tür nur zufällig aufgelassen.

Doch so wie Morgan ging es an diesem Tage vielen Besuchern von Winterville.

Als sich die Fälle häuften, wurde die Polizei schließlich doch wach. Sie ordnete an, das gesamte Dorf zu durchsuchen.

Und da wurde es zur schrecklichen Gewissheit.

Kein einziger Dorfbewohner hatte die letzte Nacht überlebt. Sie alle waren auf mysteriöse Weise ermordet worden…

(1) Selbsterfundener Charakter. Der Name hat dieses Mal keine besonders tiefgründige Bedeutung, ist nur eine kleine Spielerei meinerseits. Fog bedeutet Nebel. Morgan erinnerte mich an das deutsche „Morgen", also könntet ihr den lieben Muggel auch Morgennebel nennen.

(2) Auch das Dorf ist natürlich erfunden. Sollte es wider erwarten einen Ort mit diesem Namen in England geben, hab ich das nicht gewusst und die Übereinstimmung ist rein zufällig. ;)


	7. Fest entschlossen

Kapitel 6

Fest entschlossen

Severus hörte, wie die Zimmertür laut ins Schloss fiel.

Sehen konnte er es nicht, denn er lag bäuchlings und mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem harten Betonboden. Blut rann seine Schläfe hinab und lief ihm in den Mundwinkel. Es schmeckte metallisch und nach Schmerzen.

Stöhnend stützte er sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden ab und versuchte, sich hochzustemmen. Es gelang ihm zwar unter größten Anstrengungen, doch sofort schoss messerscharfer Schmerz durch seinen gesamten Körper.

Er blickte sich suchend um, immer noch kniend, und konnte Remus auf dem Bett liegen sehen. Er regte sich nicht, woraus Severus schloss, dass er bewusstlos sein musste.

Wütend presste der Todesser seine Zähne zusammen. Wütend und verzweifelt. Es hatte ja so kommen müssen. Wie auch hatte er glauben können, Remus vor der Macht des dunklen Lords beschützen zu können?

Nie, niemals wäre er hier sicher!

Und hinzu kam, dass Severus selbst wohl den größten Teil des Vertrauens, welches der dunkle Lord ihm entgegenbrachte, verspielt hatte.

Wie würde es jetzt weiter gehen?

Severus sah keine Möglichkeit, den Lord zu täuschen. Nicht, wenn er Remus nicht seinerseits misshandelte…

Aber das war völlig unmöglich. Ausgeschlossen.

Lieber ließ er tausendmal zu, dass die Todesser ihm das antaten, was sie gerade getan hatten.

Severus griff nach der Tischkante und zog sich daran empor. Suchend tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab und flickte notdürftig die Stofffetzen, die noch an seinem Körper hingen, nicht ohne wenigstens die gröbsten Blutspuren von seiner gepeinigten Haut zu entfernen.

Dann schwankte er zum Bett hinüber.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, schnürte nicht nur sein Herz zusammen, sondern sorgte auch dafür, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Stöhnend ging er in die Knie und musste sich an der Matratze festklammern, um nicht auf den harten Boden zurückzuschlagen.

Remus' Körper verriet deutlich, was man ihm angetan hatte.

Die dunklen Striemen und Blutergüsse auf seiner Haut vermischten sich mit den älteren Narben zu einem grotesken Muster des Schreckens. Sein Haar klebte ihm schweißnass an der Stirn, welche durch eine verkrustete Wunde gezeichnet war. Die in Ohnmacht geschlossenen Augen verkrampften sich in einer Mimik, die noch immer die Angst und den Schmerz verriet.

Zitternd ergriff Severus die Hand des Werwolfs und hielt sie fest in seiner eigenen. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme brüchig und rau:

„Remus, verzeih mir. Ich konnte dich nicht schützen."

Doch der Werwolf zeigte keine Reaktion.

Severus stand auf und schleppte sich zum Schrank. Jeder Schritt zog sich qualvoll durch seinen ganzen Körper, doch er ignorierte es einfach. Hektisch griff er nach der Phiole, die schon bei Remus' Ankunft ihren Dienst hatte erweisen müssen.

Als Severus die Flüssigkeit auf Remus' Wunden verteilte, lief ein Zittern durch dessen Leib.

‚Bitte, wach nicht auf.', flehte der Todesser innerlich. ‚Ich bin nicht bereit, dir jetzt in die Augen zu sehen.'

Und er wurde erhört, Remus' Leib erschlaffte wieder und lag genauso totenähnlich da wie zuvor.

Severus flickte auch dessen Kleidung mit seinem Zauberstab und blickte den Werwolf dann mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

Dann, urplötzlich, krampfte sich Severus' Hand fester um die Phiole. In einer ungehaltenen Bewegung pressten sich seine Finger um das Glas, sodass die Finderknöchel weiß hervortraten. Er holte weit aus und im nächsten Moment zersplitterte die Flasche an der Wand in ihre Einzelteile.

Severus' Hände verkrampften sich in den Stoff seiner Hose und ein gepeinigter Laut entrann seiner Kehle.

In diesem Moment fasste er einen Entschluss.

Er würde sein Schicksal nicht mehr einfach so hinnehmen. Er würde fliehen, noch in dieser Nacht und Remus würde er mitnehmen.

Lange genug war er feige gewesen, hatte sich herumschubsen lassen, um sein Leben zu retten.

Aber diese Zeiten waren vorbei! Ab sofort würde er weder der Handlanger des dunkeln Lords, noch Abhängiger seiner eigenen Angst sein.

Lieber starb er auf der Flucht, als mit anzusehen, wie sein Herz mit jeder Qual, die Remus erlitt, einem tausendmal grausameren Tod erlag.

Morgan Fog saß auf dem Flur der Polizeistation, war in eine Wolldecke gehüllt und trank einen ihm dargebotenen Kaffee in winzigen Schlucken, die heiß und bitter seine Kehle hinab rannen.

Mittlerweile war es später Nachmittag und die Station war überfüllt. Überall neben sich konnte Morgan die Angehörigen der unzähligen Opfer von Winterville ausmachen. Sie teilten sich auf in zwei Gruppen.

Die eine Hälfe schrie und weinte, klammerte sich aneinander und verwandelte den Flur in einen Ort der Hysterie. Die Andere saß da wie paralysiert, sprach kein Wort und ignorierte den Lärm.

Vor dem Gebäude tummelten sich Journalisten, filmten und fotografierten und versuchten, einen der zuständigen Beamten vor die Linse zu bekommen.

Doch keiner der Beamten konnte ihnen wirklich sagen, was vorgefallen war. Alles, was sie wussten, war, dass sie hunderte Leichensäcke in die Pathologie gebracht hatten. Hunderte Leichen, ohne Verletzungen, ohne Blut, nur mausetot.

Nirgendwo in Winterville hatte sich bisher auch nur der geringste Hinweis finden lassen, was mit den Menschen geschehen war. Sicher, die Spekulationen der Presse häuften sich. Doch eine Theorie war absurder als die andere.

Morgan stellte seine Tasse zur Seite und beugte sich zu seinem Nebenmann hinüber, einem mittelalten Schwarzen, der apathisch in die Gegend starrte und eine Zeitung umklammert hielt.

„Darf ich mal?", fragte Morgan und entwand ihm diese. Der Mann nickte nur und verfiel zurück in seine ungläubige Starre.

Morgans Augen flogen über die Zeilen, doch schon nach einer Weile gab er es auf und legte das Blatt wieder weg. Es half nichts, er konnte sich nicht ablenken. Immer wieder erschien ihm das Bild seines Großvaters und die Unwissenheit über dessen Schicksal machte ihn schier wahnsinnig.

Irgendwann stand er auf und ging in den angrenzenden, nicht weniger überfüllten Warteraum hinüber. Ein Fernseher plärrte lautstark und hielt die Nation mit ihren „Neuigkeiten" auf dem Laufenden.

„Menschen von Winterville von Terroristen vergiftet??", jagte gerade eine Schlagzeile durch das Bild.

Morgan wandte sich resigniert ab und lief rastlos im Raum auf und ab. Im Nebenzimmer konnte er zwei untersetzte Beamte miteinander reden sehen und glaubte, die Worte „Giftgas" und „feiges Pack" heraushören zu können.

Er glaubte nicht an all die Theorien. Hier war etwas vorgefallen, das sich seinen Kenntnissen entzog, dessen war er sich sicher.

Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz zurück und hing eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach.

Dann, er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, hörte er vor der Tür ein wirres Stimmengemurmel. Er blickte nach oben und in diesem Moment schwang die Tür des Gebäudes krachend auf. Sofort drängte sich ein Dutzend Presseleute in den Eingang und konnte nur mit Mühe von den Beamten in Schach gehalten werden.

Plötzlich aber schien es eine Frau geschafft zu haben. Sie zeterte laut und verschaffte sich gewaltsam Einlass.

„Lassen Sie mich hier doch mal durch! Ich gehör nicht zum dem Journalistengesocks! Ich bin hier, um Klarheit zu bringen!"

Die Beamten rollten genervt mit den Augen, ließen die Frau aber schließlich doch noch ein, ehe sie die Tür unter Aufbringung von Gewalt wieder schlossen und von innen verriegelten.

„Was wollen Sie hier?", herrschte ein Polizist die Frau an.

„Das sagte ich doch bereits!", blaffte sie zurück. „Ich bin hier, um Ihnen mitzuteilen, wer für die Morde verantwortlich ist!"

Severus hatte ohne Eile seine wenigen Sachen in eine Tasche gepackt und stand nun vor dem Fenster.

Seltsamerweise hatte sich seine innere Anspannung jetzt, da er wusste, was er tun würde, gelegt. Er empfand keine Angst mehr, dass Voldemort ihn finden und töten würde, war nicht einmal nervös, ob ihm seine Flucht überhaupt gelang.

Nein, er starrte nur durch das Glas und wartete darauf, dass die Dunkelheit einsetzen würde.

Remus war noch immer bewusstlos, doch Severus wusste, dass er ihn würde wecken müssen, ehe sie sich auf den Weg machten.

Wohin er gehen wollte, dass wusste Snape noch nicht, auch nicht, wie er sich durchschlagen sollte. Doch im Moment zählte für ihn nur, dass er hier weg kam und das so schnell wie möglich.

Es sah ihm eigentlich nicht ähnlich, Dinge ohne lange Planung oder festes Ziel zu tun, doch in diesem Fall zeigte ihm sein Herz so überdeutlich klar den Weg, dass er sich entschlossen hatte, ein einziges Mal einem spontanen Gefühl zu folgen.

Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, ging er langsam zum Bett herüber. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper hatten ein wenig nachgelassen. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch bloß an das qualvolle Ziehen gewöhnt oder die groteske Ruhe, die sein Inneres ergriffen hatte, hatte auch seine Nerven betäubt. Er wusste es nicht und es kümmerte ihm ebenso wenig.

Langsam ergriff er Remus bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn bestimmt.

„Wach auf.", sagte er laut.

Der Werwolf, welcher sich anscheinend nur in einem unruhigen Dämmerzustand befunden hatte, riss mit einem Mal die Augen auf und saß im nächsten Moment kerzengerade auf der Matratze.

„Was… wo?", stammelte er, starrte Severus an und verstummte dann.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sein Gedächtnis zurück kehrte und er flüsterte heiser: „Ach du Scheiße…"

Severus sah ihn an.

„Ja… steh auf, wir fliehen." Damit erhob sich der Todesser.

Remus starrte ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an.

„Was hast du gesagt? Was ist überhaupt passiert? Wo sind denn die… diese…" Er brachte den Satz nicht zum Ende, sondern biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wandte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Hör mir zu, Remus.", begann Snape mit fester, entschlossener Stimme. „Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, was hier passiert ist und du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Für Sentimentalitäten hast du später Zeit. Wir hauen ab von hier. Ich bin es leid. Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass sie dir so etwas angetan haben."

Remus wurde nervös und Angst ergriff seine Seele, als er den wilden, keinen Widerspruch duldenden Ton Snapes hörte. Sein Kopf schwirrte und er fühlte sich von all den unterschiedlichen Gefühlen, die er in diesem Moment empfand, nahezu erschlagen.

Da erwachte er in seinem persönlichen Alptraum, realisierte gerade, was ihm angetan worden war und dann kam Severus und drängte ihn zur Eile.

Ebenso fiel auch seine Reaktion aus. Er presste die Hände vor sein Gesicht und stöhnte leise.

Severus blickte auf ihn herab und seufzte.

„Schon gut, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlen musst und mir geht es nicht anders. Aber wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen. Oder willst du für den Rest deines Lebens hier eingesperrt sein und das hier immer und immer wieder erleben müssen?"

Remus blickte auf.

„Woher kommt der plötzliche Sinneswandel?", fragte er tonlos.

„Der kommt daher, dass ich nicht länger der Handlanger des dunkeln Lords sein werde! Mir reicht es endgültig! Diesmal sind sie zu weit gegangen!"

Severus schwieg und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Außerdem habe ich dir gesagt, dass dir nichts geschehen wird. Und ich will mein Versprechen nicht noch einmal brechen müssen, was zweifellos geschieht, wenn wir hier bleiben."

Remus begriff, wie absolut Ernst es ihm war.

Er stieg aus dem Bett und atmete zischend aus, als auch sein Körper sich schmerzhaft zu Wort meldete.

„Aber wohin willst du denn gehen? Wie sollen wir hier wegkommen??"

Severus sah ihn mit einem ruhigen Blick an.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte er und Remus gefror das Blut in den Adern.

Ja… sorry, dass es diesmal mit dem Updaten was länger gedauert hat und auch dafür, dass das Kapitel so kurz und ein wenig verwirrend war, wie ich fand ;)

Bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines Feedback. Würde mich sehr freuen. Bis dann, Katze.


	8. Nacht und Nebel

Kapitel 7

Nacht und Nebel

Der milchig weiße Mond am wolkenlosen Himmel schien durch die wenigen Fenster in Voldemorts Unterschlupf. Die langen Korridore waren kahl und leer. Dennoch wirkten sie furchtbar beklemmend und erdrückend auf die beiden dunklen Gestalten, die sie durchquerten.

Remus wagte nicht einmal laut zu atmen. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was ihn erwartete, wenn die Todesser sie erwischten. Er wusste, es wäre furchtbarer und schlimmer als alles, was er sich ausmalen konnte.

Severus ging ruhigen Schrittes vor ihm her durch die verlassenen Korridore und Remus fragte sich einmal mehr, was mit dem dunklen Ex-Lehrer geschehen war. Er schien verändert, nicht mehr er selbst. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos gewesen, als Remus ihm ins Gesicht geblickt hatte. Er hatte mit fest entschlossener Stimme gesprochen.

Irgendwie hatte er auf Remus den Eindruck eines Mannes gemacht, der weiß, dass er in Todesgefahr schwebt.

Remus konnte nur entfernt erahnen, was für Severus diese Flucht bedeutete. Er lehnte sich gegen Voldemort auf, gegen seinen Meister, dem er sich jahrelang untergeordnet hatte, aus Angst, aus Todesangst.

Und jetzt? Jetzt war Severus zu diesem gefühllosen Märtyrer geworden, der ein Leben auf der Flucht der Demütigung vorzog.

Remus konnte sich nicht helfen, irgendwie machte dieser veränderte Snape ihm Angst. So absurd es auch klang, der Snape, der ihn anschrie, verächtlich grinste, ja sogar der, der mordete, war ihm lieber. Hass war wenigstens ein Gefühl.

Dieser Severus aber entzog sich Remus' Verstand.

Severus wandte sich zu ihm um und das Mondlicht reflektierte gespenstisch auf seinen Pupillen. Es ließ seinen Blick fremd erscheinen, beinahe unmenschlich.

„Komm.", flüsterte Snape drängend und drehte sich wieder nach vorne.

Remus wusste nur ansatzweise, was der Todesser vorhatte. Er bringe ihn so hier heraus, wie er ihn auch hereingebracht hatte, war Severus Kommentar gewesen. Dennoch waren sie nicht appariert, was Remus nicht verstand. Stattdessen hatte der Schwarzhaarige ihn am Arm gepackt. Nicht grob, sondern mit der gleichen unheimlichen Gefühllosigkeit, die sein ganzer Körper verströmte. Zusammen mit Severus hatte er die Zimmertür problemlos passieren können. Zunächst hatte sich Remus über diese „Lücke in Voldemorts System" gewundert, aber schnell war ihm klar geworden, dass Voldemort sich wohl nie Sorgen darüber hatte machen müssen, dass einer seiner Todesser einem Gefangenen zur Flucht verhalf.

Wenn sie einen Gefangenen herausschafften, dann tot.

Das Schloss schien wie ausgestorben. Remus mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, auf welcher todbringenden Mission die Bewohner des Anwesens waren. Unwillkürlich lief ein Zittern seinen schmerzenden Leib hinab.

Vor ihm stieg Severus eine Schwindel erregend hohe Treppe hinunter. Er machte keinen einzigen Laut. Remus' Schritte hingegen hallten leise in der Dunkelheit wieder. Severus warf ihm einen kurzen, strafenden Blick zu, ehe er rasch und lautlos die geländerlose Stiege hinabeilte, die von wenigen in der Luft schwebenden Fackeln beleuchtet war.

Remus fiel es immer schwerer, mit den ausladenden Schritten des Tränkemeisters mitzuhalten. Ihm pochte der Kopf und sein Körper brannte wie Feuer. Er fragte sich, ob Severus' Schmerzen nachgelassen hatten oder ob dieser einfach nur härter im Nehmen war. Jedenfalls schien er von Sekunde zu Sekunde schneller durch die Flure zu laufen. Der Werwolf wagte aber nicht, Severus zu bitten, sein Tempo zu verlangsamen. Lieber zwang er seinen malträtierten Leib dazu, zu Severus aufzuschließen.

Endlich, nach schier endlosen Minuten, in denen Remus sich mehr als einmal fragte, ob dieses Schloss nicht magisch so verändert worden war, dass es keinen Ausgang hatte, blieb Severus vor ihm stehen.

Remus musterte den Schwarzhaarigen und fragte sich, ob dieser wohl die Orientierung verloren hatte. Denn er konnte weit und breit nichts Erwähnenswertes ausmachen. Dann aber zückte Severus seinen Zauberstab, tippte zweimal die Wand vor sich an und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Remus schnappte nach Luft, als die schweren, grauen Mauern lautlos nachgaben und den Weg in die Nacht freigaben.

„Komm her.", flüsterte Severus und ergriff erneut Remus' Arm. Als sie durch das Tor traten, stellten sich Remus' Nackenhaare auf, der gleißende Schmerz, der jeden vom Ein- oder Austreten abhalten sollte, aber blieb fern. Dennoch spürte er nicht einen Funken Erleichterung, als er in die helle Mondnacht ging. Ihre wirklichen Probleme fingen jetzt erst an. Wo sollten sie hin? Was blieb ihnen übrig?

Fragend und unsicher sah Remus zu Severus hinüber, der seinen Arm noch immer umfasst hielt.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", wagte Remus zu flüstern und erschrak über seine eigene Stimme, die rau und fremd klang, als habe er sie seit Monaten nicht benutzt.

„Fliehen.", erwiderte Severus knapp und im nächsten Moment waren sie beide disappariert.

Zurück blieb nur der große Baum, der nichts Böses verhieß, in Wirklichkeit aber die todbringendsten Kreaturen des Landes enthielt.

wenige Stunden zuvor

Morgan Fog starrte ungläubig auf die seltsame Frau, die gerade eingetreten war. Sie wirkte äußerst bizarr, ihr langes, aschblondes Haar hing ihr unordentlich bis an die Taille. Ihre großen, grauen Glubschaugen blickten wütend die Polizisten an. Sie trug einen violetten Rock und ein schwarzes Oberteil, das wohl eine Bluse zu sein schien, die Knöpfe allerdings hinten hatte. Ihre riesigen, unförmigen Ohrringe hingen ihr auf die Schultern hinab.

„Wer sind Sie überhaupt?", fragte sie ein uniformierter Beamter. „Und woher wollen Sie wissen, wer für die Morde verantwortlich ist?"

Der wütende Ausdruck verschwand aus dem Gesicht der Frau. Jetzt wirkte ihr Blick verträumt, beinahe als sei sie in eine andere Welt abgetaucht.

„Ich bin Luna Lovegood.", hauchte sie. „Jeder weiß, wer für die Morde verantwortlich ist, nur die Muggel nicht. Mein Vater war der Reporter einer angesehenen Zaubererzeitschrift namens „Der Klitterer", aber jetzt wird nichts mehr gedruckt, gar nichts. Ich sage Ihnen, er meint, dass die Muggel die Wahrheit wissen müssen." Sie grinste verträumt. „Bis Ihre Muggeljournalisten die Wahrheit erfahren, können die Einhörner ja fliegen."

Morgan und ein paar der anderen Wartenden sahen sich an. Einer der Polizisten legte Luna eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Lovegood. Wir gehen in mein Büro. Sie wissen ja nicht, was Sie reden, Ihre Aussage ist vollkommen zusammenhanglos. Sie kommen jetzt mit mir und dann werden wir sehen, ob wir jemand anrufen können, der sich um Sie kümmert."

Augenblicklich riss Luna sich los und der wütende Ausdruck kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück. „Ich weiß, was Sie denken, Sie glauben ich bin verrückt. Aber das bin ich nicht, ich bin hier, um Ihnen endlich die Augen zu öffnen."

Sie warf einen Blick in die Runde. „Sie wissen alle nichts von der Zaubererwelt, nicht wahr?"

Einige der Wartenden seufzten und senkten desinteressiert wieder ihren Kopf. Andere blinzelten oder lächelten nachsichtig.

Morgan hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn er diese Luna so ansah. Einerseits schien sie ihm, als sei sie dem nächstbesten Irrenhaus entflohen und gehöre schleunigst wieder dorthin zurück.

Andererseits… sie hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn hellhörig werden ließ.

Luna nickte und als sie sprach, schien sie die Menschen um sich herum gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Sie wissen es nicht. Ich dachte es mir. Das wird nicht einfach."

Plötzlich steckte sie die Hand in ihre große, lederne Umhängetasche und holte einen Stab hervor, der Morgan unwillkürlich an den Plastikzauberstab aus seinem Zauberkasten erinnerte, den er als Kind zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Soll ich es Ihnen zeigen, ja?"

Luna wedelte mit ihrem Stab und sofort erklang ein panisches Geschrei. Eine der wartenden Frauen schwebte einen halben Meter über dem Boden in der Luft und kreischte, als habe man ihren Skalp genommen.

Sofort erwachten alle Anwesenden aus ihrer Starre, schrieen, redeten durcheinander und zeigten mit panischen Gesichtern auf die schwebende Frau.

Schließlich ließ Luna diese wieder herunter. Urplötzlich wurde es still im Raum und alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf Luna.

Morgan blieb fast das Herz stehen. Er zitterte und fragte sich, ob er halluzinierte.

„Was zum…?", stieß einer der Polizisten hervor.

„Glauben Sie mir jetzt?", fragte Luna mit einem verträumten Lächeln.

Die Leute wichen zurück, als habe die aschblonde Frau eine ansteckende Krankheit.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten. Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun, ich will nur die Wahrheit sagen." Sie gluckste. „Wissen Sie, Sie haben Glück. Normalerweise wäre in kurzer Zeit das Ministerium hier und würde Ihr Gedächtnis löschen, aber die haben keine Leute mehr, um sich um sowas zu kümmern. Voldemort hält alle in Atem. Wollen Sie mir nun zuhören?"

Sie wandte sich an einen Polizisten. Dieser schluckte und sah Luna an wie ein verängstigtes Kaninchen. Dann nickte er.

Luna klatschte in die Hände. „Sehr schön, und dann werden Sie es allen Muggeln weitersagen, nicht wahr?"

Morgan ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen und presste die Augen fest zu.

‚Wenn du sie wieder aufmachst, war das alles nur ein Traum…'

Doch die aschblonde Frau verschwand nicht. Stattdessen begann sie in einem merkwürdigen Plauderton zu erzählen.

wenige Stunden später

Remus öffnete die Augen, doch noch ehe er etwas sehen konnte, roch er den durchdringenden Gestank von Chemie und Abgasen. Er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand, auch nicht, als er eine schmutzige Straße unter sich und die Fabrikschornsteine in der Ferne im Mondlicht erkannte, aus denen unablässig Rauch stieg.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte der Werwolf.

„Spinner's End.", antwortete Severus knapp und schritt auf ein kleines, verfallenes Haus inmitten dieser Muggelarbeitersiedlung zu. „Hier wohne ich.", fügte er noch hinzu.

Remus blieb überrascht stehen und sah sich um. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wo Severus wohl leben könnte aber solch eine unwohnliche, dreckige Umgebung hätte er niemals vermutet.

Severus blieb vor dem Haus stehen und die Tür öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand.

Als Remus dem Todesser in seine Behausung folgte, schlugen ihm Spinnweben ins Gesicht und er musste husten, weil ihm Staub unerbittlich in die Lungen drang.

Severus zündete mit seinem Zauberstab einige Kerzen an den Wänden an und verschwand dann in einem Raum. Remus hingegen blieb stehen wie festgewachsen und betrachtete durch eine halbgeöffnete Tür ein spärlich eingerichtetes Zimmer, das wohl den Wohnbereich darstellte.

Der Widerspruch zwischen Severus' penibel ordentlicher Persönlichkeit und dieser… Baracke… blieb ihm nicht verborgen.

Er blinzelte zweimal, um den Staub aus seinen tränenden Augen zu bekommen, dann folgte er Severus in das Nebenzimmer.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee war, hierher zu kommen. Bestimmt wissen die Todesser, wo du wohnst."

Severus, der in einem großen, kahlen Schrank suchte, warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Wir bleiben hier nicht."

„Und wohin gehen wir dann."

Severus antwortete nicht. Er brachte eine abgetragene, dunkelbraune Tasche ans Licht und warf zwei Decken, sowie einige gläserne Flaschen mit Flüssigkeiten darin auf sie.

„Wir sind bloß hier, um ein paar Sachen zu holen.", erläuterte der Todesser und begann, seine Habseligkeiten in der Tasche zu verstauen. Plötzlich blickte er auf.

„Hast du noch große Schmerzen? Willst du ein Schmerzmittel? Es war bestimmt nicht angenehm für dich, durch das ganze Schloss zu laufen, aber der dunkle Lord bekommt es mit, wenn man in seinem Anwesen disappariert. Auf diese Weise kontrolliert er alles."

Remus lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand.

„Ja, ich habe Schmerzen. Könntest du mir jetzt mal sagen, wo wir hinwollen?"

Severus warf ihm eine kleine, schmale Phiole zu. Remus erschrak und fing sie gerade noch so auf.

„Das ist ein Schmerzmittel. Trink das."

Remus schaute auf die Flasche und dann auf Severus. Er riss den Korken heraus und kippte dem Inhalt hinunter. Dann knallte er die Flasche auf eine schäbige Kommode.

„So! Und jetzt sag mir endlich, was du vorhast! Warum redest du nicht?"

Severus stand auf und hängte sich die Tasche um. Er selbst hatte auf ein Schmerzmittel verzichtet.

„Weil ich es nicht weiß, darum."

Er ging an Remus vorbei und hinterließ einen Werwolf, der ihm erschrocken nachsah.


	9. Ausnahmezustand

Kapitel 8

Ausnahmezustand

„Also, Sie hören doch genau zu, nicht wahr?" Luna sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde ihrer Zuhörer. Ihre Frage war unnötig gewesen. Nach ihrer kleinen Vorführung gab es kein einziges Augen – und Ohrenpaar mehr im Raum, das sich nicht gebannt an sie heftete. Ein paar Leute nickten, der Rest sah sie fassungslos an und wartete auf ihre Erklärungen.

„Gut, gut." Luna räusperte sich. „Wo fang ich nur an." Sie machte mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger eine Geste an ihren Kopf, die den Anschein hatte, als wolle sie ihre Gehirnwindungen durchkneten.

„Wie Sie eben gesehen haben, gibt es Magie." Stimmengemurmel erhob sich sofort. Luna hob beide Hände. „Schon in Ordnung, ich weiß, dass das blöde klingt, aber es ist so." Sie lächelte. „Ich bin eine Hexe."

Morgan hatte sich nie mit „Magie" beschäftigt. Er war nicht abergläubisch und den Zaubertricks einiger Künstler im Fernsehen, in Las Vegas oder Freizeitparks hatte er stets skeptisch gegenüber gestanden. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hätte er Lunas Behauptungen als esoterischen Mist abgetan, hätte nur lächelnd den Kopf geschüttelt und nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Aber jetzt? Jetzt war alles anders. So irreal und unvorstellbar die Worte der Frau auch waren… die letzten Vorkommnisse machten sie auf erschreckende Weise real.

„Es gibt viele wie mich.", fuhr Luna gerade fort. „Wir besuchen Schulen und haben eine eigene Regierung. Und Zeitschriften, sehr gute sogar." Sie gluckste. „Besonders toll sind auch die Süßigkeiten, viel besser als der Muggelkram. Aber ich schweife ab, nicht?"

Ein mittelalter Mann mit Anzug und Aktentasche putzte nervös seine Brille, räusperte sich dann und fragte: „Wer oder was ist ein Muggel?"

Luna lächelte nachsichtig. „Sie, Sie alle sind Muggel, nichtmagische Menschen. Aber das ist auch egal, ich bin nicht dafür da, um Ihnen von unserer Kultur zu erzählen."

Der Mann gab sich noch nicht geschlagen. Offenbar hatte er die Möglichkeit noch nicht ausgeschlossen, dass Luna bloß ein gut vorbereiteter Scharlatan war.

„Wieso wissen wir… Muggel… denn dann nichts von Ihrer Welt?"

Luna legte den Kopf in den Nacken und hob einen Zeigefinger, gerade so, als belehre sie ein unartiges Kind.

„Weil wir es nicht wollen. Jeder Muggel, der was merkt, bekommt ne Gehirnwäsche. Aber im Moment herrscht bei uns der Ausnahmezustand. Ein mächtiger dunkler Magier namens Voldemort möchte die ganze Welt unter seine Herrschaft bringen. Die Morde waren sein erster Schritt in die Muggelwelt."

Teils befremdet, teils schockiert, sahen sich die Wartenden an. Eine ältere Frau, welche Morgan gegenübersaß, stand auf, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

„Aber Sie können doch zaubern, Miss, warum sperren Sie diesen Volde… was auch immer, nicht einfach in ein Gefängnis?"

Luna trat vor sie und rollte mit ihren großen, grauen Augen.

„Sie sind mir ja vielleicht eine! Voldemort ist doch viel mächtiger als alle anderen. Sie sind in großer Gefahr, das sollten sie aber wissen."

Sie Frau setzte sich wieder. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte ihre Aufgewühltheit wieder.

Luna breitete die Arme aus und drehte sich langsam im Kreis.

„Ich wollte, dass Sie wissen, wer Sie da bedroht, also schreiben Sie es brav in ihren Zeitungen." Sie grinste. „Bald sind keine Zauberer mehr da, dann müssen die Muggel Voldemort aufhalten."

Luna hob ihren Zauberstab. Einen Wimpernschlag später war der Platz, auf dem sie gestanden hatte, leer. Sie hinterließ panische Gesichter, unschlüssige Polizisten und einen Morgan, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ernsthaft hoffte, dass es einen Gott gäbe, zu dem er beten könne.

wenige Stunden später

Severus hatte noch einige andere Habseligkeiten eingepackt, dann hatte er Remus wieder einmal beim Arm ergriffen und sie waren disappariert.

Als das schwindelnde Gefühl, welches der Werwolf immer beim Apparieren verspürte, ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, versuchte er herauszufinden, wo sie sich diesmal befanden. Aber als er seine Augen suchend umherschweifen ließ, wusste er genauso viel, wie zuvor.

Er sah Bäume, Nadelbäume, die vom ersten Tau nass ihre Äste hingen ließen und matt im Mondlicht glänzten. Sie befanden sich mitten im Wald. Kein Weg, keine Anzeichen von Leben. Der Wind pfiff durch die Wipfel und ließ Remus frösteln. Immerhin hatte das Schmerzmittel gewirkt. Der pochende Schmerz war in eine angenehme Taubheit übergegangen, die Remus sehr willkommen hieß. Er verschränkte die Arme, um sich zu wärmen und warf einen Blick zu Severus herüber.

„Wo sind wir hier, Severus? Was wollen wir denn hier mitten im Niemandsland?"

Remus flüsterte. Er wusste selbst nicht warum. Die Chancen, dass sie hier draußen jemand aufspürte, waren verschwindend gering.

„Komm mit." Severus verschwand im Unterholz und hinterließ einen Remus, der sich wieder einmal ärgerte, dass Snape ihn außen vor ließ. Während er dem Schwarzhaarigen zu folgen versuchte, registrierte er, dass er Severus eigentlich völlig ausgeliefert war. Wenn dieser es wollte, könnte er ihn hier auf der Stelle töten. Er konnte ihn ans Ende der Welt bringen, ohne dass Remus irgendwie im Stande wäre, sich zu wehren. Der Gedanke an diese Abhängigkeit hinterließ ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Aber hatte er denn eine andere Wahl, als Severus zu vertrauen?

Die Antwort lautete nein. Außerdem fühlte Remus sich seelisch und körperlich so erschöpft, dass er glaubte, er wäre zu eigenen Entscheidungen und Taten auch gar nicht mehr in der Lage.

Es war also die einzige Alternative, Severus in die Ungewissheit zu folgen.

Er musste aufpassen, wohin er trat, und mit jedem Schritt wurde das taube Gefühl in seinem Körper stärker. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und wäre zweimal beinahe über eine herausragende Wurzel gestolpert. Der Schmerztrank benebelte auch seine Sinne, das merkte er. Wenn Severus nur endlich stehen bleiben würde…

Remus hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Irgendwann stoppte Severus und Remus fiel auf, dass sich vor ihnen auf einer Lichtung eine große Felswand auftat.

„Ich wusste, dass es hier irgendwo war.", murmelte Severus mehr zu sich selbst, ehe er begann, an dem unebenen Gestein empor zu klettern.

Remus sank auf die Knie.

„Nein.", flüsterte er. „Das schaffe ich nicht, Severus. Wohin willst du bloß?"

Severus ließ sich wieder hinab gleiten, packte Remus am Kragen und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Du musst, hast du verstanden? Da oben ist eine Höhle, da können wir die Nacht verbringen."

„Und was soll das bringen?" Remus' Stimme war heiser, erschöpft. „Willst du dich auf ewig in den Wäldern verkriechen? Wohin willst du denn gehen… ich… ich kann nicht mehr."

Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Severus seufzte. „Aber ich brauche Zeit zum Nachdenken. Komm." Er packte Remus und hob mit zitternden Händen seinen Zauberstab.

Zum ersten Mal fiel Remus auf, wie erschöpft der Tränkemeister selbst aussah. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er gewirkt, als habe er keine Schmerzen, als machten ihm Witterung und Kälte nichts aus. Jetzt aber, wo der Mond in dieser Lichtung sein ganzes, mattes Licht auf Severus' Züge warf, bemerkte Remus die tiefen, dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen, den erschöpft glimmenden Blick und das stetige Zittern, das seinen Körper durchlief.

Mit scheinbar letzter Kraft apparierte Severus sie beide in besagte Höhle.

Dort warf er seine Tasche auf den schroffen Boden und lehnte sich an eine der feuchten Wände.

„Woher wusstest du von dieser Höhle? Wo sind wir überhaupt?", flüsterte Remus heiser.

Severus antwortete nicht sofort. Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken, schien er zu registrieren, was Remus gesagt hatte. Er wischte sich über die Stirn.

„Wir sind in einem Wald im Süden Schottlands. Ich hatte hier in der Nähe einmal einen… Auftrag zu erledigen… mein… Opfer suchte Zuflucht in dieser Höhle… ich blieb danach noch hier, um zur Ruhe zu kommen…" Severus hielt inne.

Remus ließ seinen Atem entweichen und kniete sich auf den Boden, wo er sich erneut die Hände vors Gesicht legte.

Severus griff nach seiner Tasche und nahm etwas heraus. Remus schrak auf, als er bemerkte, wie ihm etwas um die Schultern gelegt wurde. Er blickte sich um und sah, dass Severus eine der Decken über ihn gelegt hatte.

„Hier… häng dir das um, du erfrierst ja noch." Dann nahm er sich die andere Decke und bedeckte sich selbst damit.

„Danke.", murmelte Remus. Wieder einmal wurde er nicht schlau aus Severus. Wie konnte ein Mensch in einem Moment seelenruhig von seinen früheren Opfern erzählen und sich im nächsten Moment Sorgen darüber machen, dass er, Remus, fror?

Severus setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte den Kopf gegen den Felsen. Lautlos schloss er die Augen.

Remus beobachtete ihn eine Weile, dann stand er auf und begab sich neben ihn. Er wandte den Kopf und sah durch den Höhleneingang hinaus. Er wünschte sich, dass wenigstens Severus wüsste, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Gedankenverloren sah er über den Wald, als Severus' leise Stimme ihn aus seinem Dämmerzustand riss.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er nur.

Remus wandte überrascht seinen Kopf. „Was?", fragte er.

„Alles.", erwiderte Severus. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen. In diesem Moment erschien er Remus noch fremder, noch unheimlicher, als zuvor.

„Ich hatte dir versprochen, dass dir nichts geschieht…"

Remus begann wieder zu zittern. Die Kälte der Nacht drang unerbittlich durch die wollene Decke. „Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld.", begann er, aber Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich dir keine Hoffnungen machen kann. Ich weiß nicht, wohin wir nun gehen werden."

Remus wickelte sich fester in seine Decke. Bebend atmete er ein.

„Du solltest nicht bloß Mitleid mit mir haben. Wenn man uns erwischt, wird Voldemort dich töten."

„Das weiß ich. Aber ich bin lieber tot, als unter seiner Herrschaft weiter zu leben."

Remus gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er Severus so ruhig über ihr Schicksal reden hörte.

Die gespenstische Emotionslosigkeit in seiner Stimme schwang in jedem Satz mit. Egal, ob es nun die Entschuldigungen oder sein eigener Tod waren…Severus sprach, als ginge ihn dies alles nicht wirklich etwas an.

Remus fühlte, dass die Erschöpfung seinen Körper immer weiter übermannte. Er glaubte, niemals in dieser finsteren, feuchten Höhle schlafen zu können, doch der Trank trieb ihn an den Rand seines Bewusstseins.

Während er in einen Schlaf hinüber glitt, der eher einer erschöpften Ohnmacht glich, flüsterte er ein heiseres „Danke".

Da endlich öffnete Severus seine Augen. Er sah ihn noch eine Weile an, ehe er sich rastlos an den Felsen lehnte und auf das Morgengrauen wartete.

Wenn ihm doch nur ein Ausweg einfiel…

am nächsten Morgen

(S. 1 – 5)

_Hexerei_

_- bedroht eine unbekannte Macht unsere Welt?_

_Gestern kam es in Winterville zu einem schrecklichen Massaker. Sämtliche Bewohner des Dorfes wurden tot in ihren Häusern aufgefunden. Die Polizei tappte im Dunkeln. Man fand keine Hinweise auf den Täter._

_Gestern am späten Nachmittag dann ereignete sich im Polizeigebäude der nächstgelegenen Stadt ein unfassbarer Vorgang. Eine junge Frau behauptete, sie kenne den Täter. Kurz darauf stellte sie abenteuerliche Thesen auf, behauptete, dass „Zauberer" die Mörder seien. Natürlich schenkte ihr niemand Beachtung. Dies änderte sich schlagartig, als die junge Frau einen Stab zückte und eine der wartenden Angehörigen der Opfer in der Luft schweben ließ._

_Sämtliche Anwesende bestätigen, dass es sich nicht um einen Trick handelte. Offenbar existiert eine Art von Magie tatsächlich. Polizeiberichten zufolge erläuterte die Frau, welche den Namen Luna L. trägt, dass die Welt von einem schwarzen Magier bedroht werde …_

Lunas Nachricht verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Es gab keine Zeitungen, keine Fernsehsender in ganz England, die nicht von ihrer abenteuerlichen Erklärung berichteten.

Überall im Land flimmerte über den Bildschirm, wie Luna die Frau hatte schweben lassen, Bilder aus einer Polizeiüberwachungskamera.

Rasch wurden auch andere Länder hellhörig. Unfassbar schnell wurden die Informationen erst in Europa, dann in nahezu der ganzen Welt publik gemacht. Seltsamerweise zweifelte kaum jemand an der Authentizität dieser Nachricht. Zu eindeutig waren die Beweise, zu viele Quellen, auch die ganz seriösen, nahmen sie in ihr Programm auf.

In allen Sprachen der Welt, in Kindergärten, Schulen, Firmen und Krankenhäusern, auf der Straße, im Bus und im Zug, selbst in den Armenvierteln der Erde gab es kaum noch ein anderes Thema.

Krisenräte wurden einberufen. Ängstlich wartete man darauf, dass der große Unbekannte wieder in Aktion trat.

Man hoffte, die „Zaubererwelt" würde weitere Informationen bieten, sich noch einmal zu Wort melden.

Menschen kauften Nahrungsmittel, um sich Vorräte anzulegen wie in Kriegszeiten.

Sogar die Regierungschefs aller Länder trafen sich zu einem Gipfel in Washington DC.

Plötzlich war Winterville fast ebenso vielen Menschen bekannt wie New York City.

Morgan erlebte dies alles wie einen Traum. Es rauschte an ihm vorbei, drohte ihn zu überrumpeln. Ständig musste er den Fernseher anschalten oder Radio hören, um sich zu vergewissern, dass dies hier auch wirklich geschah.

Aber so oft er dies auch tat… er konnte nichts daran ändern… der Ausnahmezustand war nun auch in der Muggelwelt ausgebrochen.

Alles wartete auf Voldemorts nächsten Angriff…

Danke für deine Motivationskekse, Hui-Buh Du siehst, sie haben geholfen. Auch allen anderen vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews.


	10. Hinter jeder Ecke

Kapitel 9

Hinter jeder Ecke

Als Remus aufwachte, schmerzte sein Rücken fürchterlich, sein Schädel fühlte sich taub und dumpf an, als habe er ein starkes Schlafmittel genommen, und die Kälte schien bis in sein Innerstes eingedrungen zu sein.

Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und musste gegen die helle Morgensonne anblinzeln, die durch die Tautropfen auf seinen Wimpern noch greller blendete.

Als seine Augen und sein Geist ein wenig zum Leben erwachten, fiel sein Blick auf moosigen Stein und die taufeuchte Decke auf seinen Gliedern. Schlagartig fiel ihm wieder ein, wo er sich befand.

Aber wo war Severus?

Suchend blickte Remus sich um und entdeckte den Schwarzhaarigen, der reglos im Höhleneingang stand und auf den Wald hinausschaute.

Remus erhob sich und ging zu Severus hinüber.

„Hallo.", brachte er leise krächzend hervor.

Severus zuckte scharf zusammen, als habe man ihm ein glühendes Eisen auf die nackte Haut gepresst. Scheinbar war er tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

„Hallo.", erwiderte er dann aber und warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Der Trank, den du mit gegeben hast, hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich glaube, ich wäre nicht einmal wach geworden, wenn eine Gruppe Todesser uns überfallen hätte."

Severus ging auf seinen Kommentar nicht ein. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick über die im Morgenlicht schimmernden Baumwipfel gleiten.

„Seltsam", sagte er leise, „die Welt erscheint mir, als gäbe es alle diese Probleme gar nicht. Es sieht so friedlich aus."

Verwundert blickte Remus auf Severus, dann auf den Wald und wieder zurück. Es stimmte. Wenn er an die schreckliche letzte Nacht dachte, daran, wie unheimlich ihm die Nadelbäume erschienen waren, fast so, als könnte hinter jedem Stamm die nächste Gefahr lauern, wenn er an das Gefühl der Leere dachte, das gedroht hatte, jede Faser seines Körpers einzunehmen, waren die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages beinah unwirklich, so als sei er in einem Alptraum eingeschlafen und mit neuer Hoffnung erwacht.

Dennoch konnte weder der Anflug von Wärme, die die Strahlen über seine Haut schickten, noch das glänzende Schimmern der Bäume über die Realität hinweg täuschen.

Als Remus die graue Gesichtsfarbe und den müden Blick seines Gegenübers sah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihre Probleme gerade erst begonnen.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun, Severus?", fragte er tonlos, wobei er seine Augen abwandte.

„Ich habe die ganze Nacht nachgedacht.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. „Wir können hier nicht bleiben. Du brauchst einen neuen Zauberstab, damit du dich verteidigen kannst, wenn wir angegriffen werden. In deiner Kleidung holst du dir eine Lungenentzündung oder Schlimmeres und Nahrung werden wir hier draußen ebenfalls keine finden. Ich schlage deshalb vor, dass wir zumindest vorübergehend in einem anonymen Hotel in London unterkommen und das Nötigste besorgen, was wir zum Überleben brauchen. Dann sehen wir weiter…"

Remus wickelte seine feuchte Decke enger um seine Schultern. Er nickte. Was sonst hätte er auch tun sollen? Severus hatte Recht. Wenn sie in diesem Zustand den Todessern über den Weg liefen, wäre ihr Schicksal besiegelt, ehe sie einen Schritt der Flucht machen konnten.

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn ernst.

„Wünschst du dir, du wärst tot?"

Remus zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Mit einer solchen Frage ins Blaue hinein hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und er wusste, wenn er ehrlich war, auch keine zufrieden stellende Antwort darauf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht. Glaubst du es gibt noch Hoffnung?"

Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und drehte ihn in den Händen.

„Nein.", sagte er tonlos. „Wir können weglaufen, können auch kämpfen und vielleicht den einen oder anderen Todesser erledigen. Wir können überleben, zwei Wochen, vielleicht einen Monat… aber der Vormarsch des dunklen Lords ist unaufhaltsam. Welche mächtigen Zauberer wären denn noch übrig? Was haben wir ihm entgegen zu setzen?"

Darauf wusste Remus keine Antwort. Da war es wieder. Dieses seltsame Verhalten Snapes.

„Warum willst du dann überhaupt kämpfen? Warum willst du weglaufen?", fragte Remus mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

„Ich habe gelebt wie ein Feigling… dann will ich wenigstens sterben, als hätte ich Mut."

Remus schoss das Blut in die Ohren. Was redete Severus da nur? Er machte ihm Angst.

„Außerdem", fuhr der Todesser fort, „werde ich wenigstens eine Sache zu Ende bringen. Ich werde dich solange beschützen, wie ich kann. Das habe ich immerhin versprochen."

Remus starrte Severus an, während dieser seine Habseligkeiten einsammelte, dann seinen Zauberstab erhob und ihn am Arm packte.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er.

„Warte.", krächzte Remus heiser. „Beantworte mir bitte eine Frage. Ich verstehe das alles einfach nicht. Ich verstehe DICH nicht. Was hast du davon? Warum gerade ich?"

Severus blickte hinauf in die Morgensonne, die langsam höher stieg und an Kraft gewann.

„Hatten wir das Thema nicht schon einmal? Nimm es doch einfach so hin, es ist nun einmal so. Kannst du mir erklären, warum du normal mit mir redest, wo du doch weißt, was ich bin?"

Und in diesem Moment hob der Schwarzhaarige seinen Stab noch etwas höher und disapparierte, ehe Remus die Chance bekam, etwas zu erwidern.

Die beiden materialisierten sich inmitten der Winkelgasse.

Remus öffnete die Augen und wusste zunächst gar nicht, wo sie sich befanden. Es war menschenleer, aus manchen Geschäften waren die Fensterscheiben herausgeschlagen, Steintrümmer lagen überall herum. Die einst stets emsig belebte, fröhliche Winkelgasse war nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst.

Dann aber fiel Remus' Blick auf das heruntergefallene Eingangsschild des tropfenden Kessels, vor dessen Tür drei Bretter genagelt waren, und er sog keuchend die Luft ein. „Was zum…?"

„Verdammt.", brachte Severus hervor. Er warf rasche Blicke nach rechts und nach links und zog Remus dann in eine Seitengasse, in der einige Ratten erschrocken flohen.

„Was ist hier passiert?", knirschte Remus.

Severus fuhr sich durch sein langes, schwarzes Haar.

„Scheint, als hätten die Todesser auch hier schon ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich hoffe, dass wenigstens irgendein Laden noch offen hat."

Remus warf einen Blick um die Häuserecke. „Warum haben die das gemacht?"

„Remus. Wir befinden uns im Krieg. Es würde mich wundern, wenn die Besitzer all dieser Läden überhaupt noch leben. Außerdem waren dies stets Konkurrenten der Nokturngasse und du weißt, wer gewöhnlich in der Nokturngasse verkehrt."

„Todesser.", flüsterte Remus. Er zwang sich dazu, nicht an das zu denken, was mit den Geschäftsführern der Winkelgasse geschehen war. Zu viele davon hatte er persönlich gekannt.

„Wo bekommen wir jetzt den Zauberstab her?", fragte er tonlos.

Severus trat neben ihn und sah sich um.

„Was bleibt uns anderes übrig, als zu Ollivander zu gehen und nachzusehen, ob er es überlebt hat?"

Severus ging raschen Schrittes mitten über die Straße, stieg über Trümmer und Glasscherben. Remus beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.

Es war ein furchtbar trostloser Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Rechts und links glich die Straße einer Geisterstadt. Vor Flourish & Blotts musste Remus die Augen schließen. Auch hier waren die Fenster herausgeschlagen. Sämtliche Bücher lagen über den Asphalt verstreut. Ein einziges Buch plärrte laut, als litte es Höllenqualen. Remus starrte starr geradeaus und hoffte bloß inständig, dass ihnen der Anblick der Opfer der Todesser erspart blieb.

Als sie vor Ollivanders Zauberstabladen stehen blieben, hatte der Werwolf keine große Hoffnung mehr, hier eine Menschenseele anzutreffen. Der Laden schien zwar soweit heil geblieben, doch verkündete ein großes, schiefes Schild „Auf weiteres geschlossen".

Severus runzelte die Stirn und erhob die Hand, um gegen die Tür zu klopfen.

Natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort.

„Severus.", zischte Remus gedämpft. „Lass das doch. Hier ist sicher niemand mehr. Lass uns verschwinden, ehe wir die nächsten Opfer sind."

„Siehst du hier denn einen Todesser, Remus? Ich nicht."

Severus pochte intensiver an der Tür.

Remus warf hektisch einen Blick nach hinten. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, aber er ahnte, dass er Severus nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen konnte.

„Du brauchst auf jeden Fall einen Zauberstab, Remus. Ansonsten bist du völlig machtlos!"

Als die Zeit verstrich und Severus noch immer keine Antwort erhielt, trat er einen Schritt zurück und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür. Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich das Schloss und die Tür flog auf.

Remus war nicht wohl bei der Sache, als Severus in den verlassenen Laden trat.

Der Verkaufsraum bot ein Bild der Zerstörung. Regale waren umgeworfen worden, überall lagen wertvolle Zauberstäbe am Boden, teilweise zerbrochen. Über den Tresen zog sich eine breite, schwarze Schmauchspur, als sei er großer Hitze ausgesetzt gewesen.

Severus sah zu Remus hinüber.

„Mach schon, such dir einen Zauberstab, damit wir verschwinden können."

Remus schaute den Todesser an, als habe er völlig den Verstand verloren.

„Du meinst, ich soll mir einen stehlen?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass das hier noch groß ins Gewicht fällt.", schnappte Severus zynisch. „Und jetzt beeil dich endlich!"

Remus kniete sich mit zitternden Beinen in das Chaos und nahm sich eine Hand voller Zauberstäbe, die er einzeln ausprobierte.

Während der Werwolf beschäftigt war, ging Severus zur Tür und sah hinaus. Er lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen und presste eine Hand auf die Stelle, an der das dunkle Mal saß. Schon in der vergangenen Nacht hatte es dumpf zu brennen begonnen. Er hatte den Schmerz ignoriert, aber jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, als ob es schlimmer würde. Es konnte natürlich sein, dass er sich dies einbildete durch all den Stress, den er durchlebte, aber auf jeden Fall war es alles andere als angenehm.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, bekam er einen riesigen Schrecken.

Hatte er richtig gesehen? War auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite gerade ein Schatten gewesen?

Unruhig warf er einen Blick zurück auf Remus, der noch immer mit den Zauberstäben beschäftigt war.

Sicher hatte er sich getäuscht. Oder?

Er machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne und lauschte. Nichts. Wahrscheinlich wurde er paranoid.

Dann aber blieb ihm die Luft weg. Jemand hatte ihn von hinten an der Kehle gepackt und hob ihn in die Höhe.

Er krallte seine Nägel in die verhüllten Hände seines unbekannten Fängers.

„Snape.", höhnte der Todesser ihm kalt ins Ohr. „Was tust du denn hier? Der Lord wird erfreut sein, wenn ich dich ihm zurückbringe. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr er getobt hat, als er bemerkt hat, dass du nicht mehr da warst."

Er lachte dreckig. Severus lief eiskalter Schweiß das Gesicht hinunter. Er bekam keine Luft und die großen Daumen des Todessers pressten seinen Kehlkopf schmerzvoll zusammen.

Dann ließ sein Fänger ihn los und er wirbelte herum.

Er erkannte, wer sich unter der Maske verbarg. Es war ein großer, grobschlächtiger Todesser aus den niederen Reihen, einer von Tausenden. Und doch ließ er in Snape die Alarmglocken klingeln. Todesser dieser Sorte waren normalerweise nicht alleine unterwegs.

„Ich würde dich ja gerne selbst erledigen, aber der dunkle Lord könnte es mir übel nehmen."

Severus wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick, um seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu ziehen, doch der Todesser behielt ihn genau im Auge, während er seinerseits seinen Stab auf ihn richtete.

„Petrifi…"

„Petrificus totalus!", beendete jemand anders den Satz für den Todesser.

Severus sah zu wie der schwere Mann reglos auf dem Boden aufschlug, dann drehte er sich um und sah Remus in der Türschwelle von Ollivanders Laden stehen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", rief Remus.

„Ja.", erwiderte Severus. „Scheint, als hättest du einen Stab gefunden, lass uns von hier verschwinden, ehe seine Kumpel auftauchen."

Remus nickte und trat an Severus' Seite. Dieser warf noch einmal einen Blick auf seinen gelähmten Angreifer, dann wandte er sich Remus zu. Er fasste sich unbewusst an seine Kehle und murmelte: „Danke."

Dann zog er fahrig seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sie verschwanden aus der Winkelgasse.

Dieses Mal erwartete sie zwar wieder eine Seitengasse, dennoch war hier zumindest dem Anschein nach noch alles heil.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Remus fast schon routinemäßig.

„Im Muggelteil von London.", erwiderte Severus. „Vielleicht sind wir hier wenigstens vorerst sicher."

Remus seufzte. „Die Muggel werden glauben, wir sind aus einem Schauerroman entstiegen. Außerdem haben wir doch gar kein Muggelgeld. Verdammt", er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort, „ich spaziere hier sicher nicht wieder seelenruhig herum! Was wenn auch hier Todesser sind? Hat dir das gerade nicht gereicht?"

Severus zog die Stirn in Falten. „Das Geld ist wohl das geringste Problem, wozu haben wir uns sieben Jahre mit Verwandlungsunterricht abgemüht? Außerdem ist hier augenscheinlich noch nichts zerstört, also sind die Todesser wohl noch nicht bis hierher vorgedrungen."

Severus sagte dies mit Bestimmtheit aber wirklich sicher war er sich nicht. Er dachte unheilvoll an das Dorf Winterville, zu dessen Zerstörung er einen guten Teil beigetragen hatte.

Dennoch gingen ihnen die Alternativen aus und so zog er Remus in die überraschend leeren Straßen von London.

Remus sah sich um. Die wenigen vorbeilaufenden Muggel sahen alle recht gehetzt aus und schienen ihn und Severus gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Auch als sie in den nächstbesten Klamottenladen traten, interessierte sich niemand für sie.

Remus wählte einige wenig auffallende Kleidungsstücke aus, Severus bezahlte sie und der Werwolf behielt sie gleich an. Bei der Gelegenheit kleidete auch der Schwarzhaarige sich so ein, dass er als halbwegs passabler Muggel durchging.

Als sie den Laden verließen, beugte sich Remus zu Severus. „Also irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht. Die verhalten sich nicht normal."

Severus antwortete nicht. Sein Blick war auf einen Zeitungsstand gerichtet. Wortlos zeigte er auf das Titelblatt einer Zeitung. Remus klappte der Mund auf, als er die Schlagzeile las: „Rätsel um den schwarzen Magier Voldemort – Wahrheit oder Verschwörung?".


	11. Untertauchen

Kapitel 10

Untertauchen

Es hat ziemlich lang gedauert diesmal. Das liegt zum einen daran, dass ich Abitur geschrieben habe, zum anderen, dass ich mich eher anderen Dingen gewidmet habe. Den Titel habe ich auf vielfachen Wunsch hin jetzt doch noch geändert… ich will ja nicht für böses Blut sorgen. Hoffe, dieser findet jetzt mehr Zustimmung.

Severus saß auf dem schmalen Hotelbett und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Sein dunkles Mal brannte fürchterlich und die Hoffnungslosigkeit drohte, seine Seele immer tiefer in ihren Bann zu ziehen.

Er und Remus hatten sich rasch eine Zeitung mit den neusten Erkenntnissen über Voldemort besorgt und waren dann in einem spärlich belegten, etwas zwielichtigen Hotel abgestiegen. Die Empfangsdame mit ihren feuerroten Nägeln, der Dauerwelle und der viel zu engen, violetten Leggins hatte ihnen nur rasch ihren Zimmerschlüssel über den Tisch geschoben und dann weiter die Nachrichten auf ihrem kleinen, tragbaren Schwarz-Weiß-Fernseher verfolgt.

Niemand schien sich um sie zu kümmern oder auch nur Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen. Die wenigen anderen Hotelgäste saßen entweder in der aus drei Tischen bestehenden Cafeteria oder hatten sich auf ihren Zimmern verkrochen.

Severus hatte ihre Zimmertür aufgeschlossen, war sofort ins Bad gegangen und hatte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht gegossen, während Remus begonnen hatte, die Zeitung zu lesen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit aber war er davon wieder abgekommen. Nichts stand in diesem Muggelblatt, was er nicht selbst gewusst hatte.

Severus war wieder gekommen, hatte sich auf das Bett gesetzt und den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Kein Wort war zwischen den beiden gefallen.

Remus stand am Fenster und starrte die mit Graffiti besprühte Steinmauer an, die vor seinen Augen lag. „Life is shit!", stand dort in blau umrandeten, gelben Lettern. Der Werwolf ballte die Faust. Er malte sich aus, wie wenig der Sprayer tatsächlich von den Schattenseiten des Lebens wusste.

Dann wandte er seine Augen von dieser grauen Betonwüste ab und fasste Severus in den Blick, der stumm auf einer Bettdecke mit undefinierbaren alten Flecken saß und schwieg. Wer, wenn nicht er hätte Grund zu der Aussage „Life is shit"? Er wusste nicht, wie er Severus einordnen sollte, verstand dessen Beweggründe nur ansatzweise und erst gar nicht, was ihn in dieser Situation noch zur Gegenwehr antrieb, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann in seiner Vergangenheit Dinge erlebt haben musste, die er sich nicht einmal vorzustellen wagte.

Langsam trat er auf ihn zu und beobachtete, wie hin und wieder ein leichtes Zittern durch den angespannten Körper jagte.

„Severus?", begann er leise und seine Stimme hörte sich an, als habe er sie seit Jahren nicht benutzt.

Der Angesprochene schrak zusammen, vielleicht hatte er gar vergessen, dass sich noch jemand anderes im Zimmer befand. Dann aber hob er den Kopf und sah Remus aus trüben Augen an.

„Was ist denn?"

Remus seufzte und setzte sich neben ihn. „In der Zeitung steht nur Müll, das Zimmer ist ein Drecksloch und ich habe Hunger. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was wir jetzt tun sollen…"

Er brach ab. Absichtlich hatte er keine Frage an Severus gerichtet. Was auch hätte dieser auf die Frage „Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" antworten können?

Der Schwarzhaarige fasste sich unbewusst an seinen gebranntmarkten Unterarm und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Jetzt, wo Remus davon sprach, fiel ihm auf, wie hungrig er selbst eigentlich war.

„Es wird sowieso nicht besser, wenn wir hier untätig herumsitzen. Es wird niemand auf uns achten, ich denke, wir können etwas essen gehen."

Sie schlossen die Zimmertür ab und gingen in das Foyer zurück, wo nun zwei Männer lässig gegen eine der glatten Wände gelehnt standen, von denen die Farbe abblätterte. Der eine trug einen Vollbart und ein fleckiges Unterhemd hing über seinen Bauch, der andere war groß, ausgemergelt und spielte mit einer Münze. Sie verfolgten Remus und Severus mit Blicken, doch als diese durch die quietschende Eingangstür gegangen waren, hatten sie deren Gesichter schon wieder vergessen.

Die Straßen Londons waren ungewöhnlich menschenleer. Scheinbar jeder hatte Angst davor, Voldemort könne sich unter die Leute mischen und sie heimlich von hinten abstechen. Umso mehr fehl am Platz wirkten Severus und Remus, als sie ein kleines Restaurant betraten.

Die Kellnerin, welche sich an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte, der wie alle anderen auch leer war, sah überrascht auf. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie und eine Spur Angst schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Wir wollten fragen, ob hier noch ein Tisch frei ist.", fragte Remus und erkannte, indem er sich umsah, wie lächerlich diese Frage war.

Die Kellnerin umfasste ein weißes Tuch, das auf ihrem Schoß lag fester und musterte den Mann mit den vielen Narben im Gesicht und dem schlecht rasierten Kinn. Auch dessen Begleiter, ein bleicher, hagerer Mann mit verkniffener Miene erweckte ihr Vertrauen nicht in besonderem Maße. Wem konnte man heut zutage noch trauen?

Zögerlich stand sie auf und wies ihnen einen Platz am Fenster zu. Severus setzte sich und griff sich sogleich wieder an seinen brennenden Unterarm. Diesmal aber blieb dies Remus nicht verborgen.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte er, indem er sich einen Stuhl zurechtrückte.

„Nichts. Lass uns essen.", kam die wenig überzeugende Antwort.

Remus blätterte halbherzig in der Speisekarte und sah Severus immer wieder über den Rand hinweg an. „Es ist dein dunkles…"

„Sei still!", zischte Severus eindringlich, sodass der Werwolf zusammen zuckte und sich wieder seiner Karte zuwandte.

Die Kellnerin nahm wortkarg ihre Bestellung auf und als sie ihr Essen brachte, stellte sie die Teller so schnell auf den Tisch, dass sie laut klirrten. Sie hob entschuldigend die Schultern und verschwand dann mit einem Seitenblick auf Severus in der Küche.

„Warum verhält sie sich so seltsam?", versuchte Remus die ihm unerträgliche, angespannte Stille zwischen ihm und Severus zu durchbrechen.

„Weil die ganze Muggelwelt plötzlich erkennen muss, dass es da Dinge gibt, von denen sie nichts ahnte. Stell dir einfach vor, dir würde plötzlich klar, dass dein ganzes Leben lang Marsmenschen mit dir den Planeten teilten. Wie würdest du dich da fühlen?"

Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend, dann ergriff Remus wieder das Wort. „Woher wissen die Muggel überhaupt davon? In der Zeitung stand nichts Konkretes, nur dass einer aus unseren Reihen damit zu tun hat."

„Wahrscheinlich fand es irgendein unbedeutender Zauberer ganz lustig, die Muggelwelt zu erschrecken. Oder er wollte einfach Aufmerksamkeit haben… als Boote des Schreckens…"

„Vielleicht ist es besser so… die Zaubererwelt liegt in Voldemorts Händen… und", Remus überging Severus' unwillkürliches Zucken, „vielleicht ist die Muggelwelt sein nächstes Ziel. Es ist nur fair, wenn sie wissen, wer sie da bedroht."

„Es ist bloß störend, wenn die sich einmischen.", erwiderte Severus. Damit schien die Unterhaltung für ihn beendet zu sein und wieder aßen beide schweigend.

„Vielleicht findet man ja irgendwie heraus, welcher Zauberer es ihnen gesagt hat.", begann Remus wieder.

Severus ging zunächst nicht auf ihn ein, sagte dann aber schließlich: „Warum willst du das wissen? Ist doch vollkommen egal."

Remus sah ihn an, dann blickte er auf seinen Teller und schlang gierig die letzten Bissen herunter.

Als die Kellnerin die Rechnung brachte, räusperte der Werwolf sich. Die Frau sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Ich habe da mal eine Frage. Wissen Sie zufällig den Namen des Zauberers, der ih… unserer Welt von Voldemort erzählt hat?"

Die Kellnerin musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Kommt doch andauernd im Fernsehen. Das war eine junge Frau namens Luna L."

Remus riss die Augen auf und auch Severus vergaß für einen Moment lang seine Schmerzen…

Morgan Fog stieg in den soeben vorgefahrenen Zug und hievte seinen Koffer hinter sich her.

Seine Eltern hatten es für unklug gehalten, dass er länger in der Nähe von Winterville blieb. Auch wenn Morgan schon 22 war, hatte er diesen Rat nur zu gerne befolgt. Da sich die Welt ohnehin um nichts und niemanden mehr zu kümmern schien, überraschte es ihn auch nicht, dass es niemanden interessiert hatte, als er plötzlich sein Elternhaus, seine Freunde und auch seine Universität aus der Nachbarstadt verlassen hatte.

Nun saß er also im Zug nach London. Er würde vorübergehend bei seinen Großeltern mütterlicherseits unterkommen in der Hoffnung, der Großstadtdschungel werde ihn schon vor allen Gefahren beschützen. Schließlich würde Voldemort es doch niemals schaffen, in einer Stadt wie London dasselbe Massaker anzurichten wie in dem Kuhdorf Winterville.

Oder doch? Morgan war sich nicht mehr sicher, was er noch glauben konnte. Er setzte sich in ein beinahe leeres Abteil und sah aus dem Fenster, als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte. Diese Frau, Luna, hatte so überzeugt geklungen, dass Voldemort sie alle würde auslöschen können, wenn er nur wollte.

Er konnte und mochte sich nicht recht vorstellen, wie selbst ein Zauberer so etwas zustande bringen konnte, doch in den letzten Tagen hatte er gelernt, dass es Dinge gab, die über das menschliche Vorstellungsvermögen hinaus gingen.

Luna… es gab so viele Dinge, die er die junge Frau gerne noch gefragt hätte, so vieles, was er nicht verstand. Gerne hätte Morgan sich einmal privat mit ihr unterhalten, hätte erfahren, wie das Leben als Zauberer wohl so sei.

Er streckte den Arm aus und stellte sich vor, wie cool es wäre, wenn er allein mithilfe seines Willens den Zug zum Stehen oder gar zum Fliegen bringen könnte.

Wieso hatten manche Menschen diese Gabe und andere nicht?

Eine weitere Frage, die er Luna gerne gestellt hätte.

Eine Weile saß Morgan einfach so da und sah aus dem Fenster, während Bäume, Häuser und vereinzelt auch Menschen an ihm vorüber zogen. Er wusste, er würde sich in London nicht sonderlich wohl fühlen. Er war niemals ein Stadtmensch gewesen und die wenigen Male, in denen er seine Großeltern besucht hatte, hatte er sich seltsam fehl am Platze gefühlt. Es schien ihm, als werde er immer einsamer, je mehr Menschen um ihn waren.

Wenn diese Anonymität ihm nur wirklich Schutz vor Voldemort geben würde…

Severus schob Remus in eine Seitengasse, was nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da sowieso niemand darauf achtete, was sie taten oder sagten.

„Luna? Luna Lovegood? Ausgerechnet die Tochter dieses sensationsgeilen Klatschredakteurs?" Remus konnte noch immer nicht recht fassen, dass ausgerechnet seine ehemalige Schülerin mit den verträumten Augen und dem schrägen Outfit dafür verantwortlich war, dass die Zaubererwelt den Muggeln nicht länger ein Geheimnis war.

„Was hat sie sich nur davon versprochen?"

Severus knurrte. „Schlagzeilen. Offensichtlich steht die Göre genauso gern im Mittelpunkt wie die Leute, die ihrem Vater seine Auflagen bescheren." Er lehnte sich schwer gegen eine harte Steinmauer. „Wieso hast du die Frau überhaupt danach gefragt? Das letzte, was wir brauchen können ist, dass sie sich an uns erinnern kann."

Remus, der Severus nicht ganz folgen konnte, tat dessen Kommentar mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Vielleicht sollten wir nach ihr suchen. Ein Zauberer mehr, der gegen Voldemort ist…"

Severus presste diesmal nur missbilligend die Lippen zusammen, als Remus den Namen des dunklen Lords erwähnte. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Was denn dann? Glaubst du, sie, du und ich, wir stellen uns dem dunklen Lord entgegen, fuchteln ein paar Mal mit den Zauberstäben und dann haben wir gewonnen? Du weißt selbst am besten, wie viele aus den Reihen deiner Mitstreiter ihr Leben haben lassen müssen."

Remus senkte den Blick. „Aber wir können auch nicht ewig weglaufen."

„Das stimmt. Irgendwann nämlich wird man uns finden. Falls du aber glaubst, ich stelle mich ihm freiwillig, dann irrst du dich."

Mit diesen Worten trat Severus auf die wenig belebte Straße zurück und ging mit ausladenden Schritten in Richtung ihres Hotels.

Remus sah ihm mit ausdrucksloser Miene nach und folgte ihm dann…

Später am Abend, als beide es in dem kleinen Zimmer nicht mehr recht aushielten, stiegen sie erneut das schmale Treppenhaus des kleinen Hotels herab.

Als sie das Foyer durchquerten, schnalzte der vollbärtige Mann im Unterhemd mit der Zunge, welcher nun neben der Frau am Empfang stand und ihr zusah, während sie ihre Lippen in einem dunklen Rot anmalte. Dann kam er auf Severus und Remus zu und baute sich vor ihnen auf.

„Haben Se Lust auf'n bisschen Spaß?", fragte er und Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Meine Mädels sin erstklassig." Er blickte sie beide fragend an. „Für wenig Geld, bring ich Ihnen dat Schärfste, wat ich hab."

Remus wollte zu einer nicht gerade höflichen Antwort ansetzen, doch Severus hob eine Hand. „Nein, danke, an so etwas sind wir nicht interessiert. Wir verbringen nur ein paar Nächte hier. Sehen Sie also in Zukunft von solchen Störungen ab und sprechen Sie uns nicht an."

Damit ließ er den etwas verblüfft aussehenden Mann in der Lobby stehen und ging in Richtung Ausgang.

Remus folgte ihm und glaubte, im Weggehen noch hören zu können: „Ach so welche sin die, hätt ich mir ja gleich denken können…machen einem de janze Kundschaft kaputt diese Schwuchteln…"

Der Werwolf ballte die Faust und trat nach draußen.

Kurz darauf stieß er einen leisen Schrei aus. Severus hockte stöhnend am Boden…


	12. Schlag auf Schlag

Kapitel 11

Schlag auf Schlag

Snape hatte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm gepresst und rang keuchend nach Luft.

„Es passiert.", flüsterte er, als Remus neben ihm zu Boden ging und ihn an der Schulter packte.

„Was passiert?" Angst schwang in der Stimme des Werwolfs mit.

„Er ruft sie zu sich. Er ruft seine Todesser." Severus unterbrach sich kurz und kniff die Augen schmerzvoll zusammen. „Und damit auch mich. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass er seinen nächsten Angriff plant."

Remus schluckte hart. Vorsichtig half er Snape auf die Füße zurück und stützte ihn, so gut es eben ging. „Wir sollten lieber ins Zimmer zurückgehen.", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme.

„Wohin ruft er dich denn?"

Severus atmete schwer. „Ich weiß nicht." Sein dunkles Mal fühlte sich an, als versenge es seinen gesamten Arm. Noch im Schultergelenk zuckten die heiß glühenden Schmerzblitze. „Du weißt es erst, wenn du dort bist." Er bemühte sich, aus eigenen Kräften zu stehen, doch seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht und so ließ er sich von Lupin ins Hotel zurückführen…

Währenddessen hielt die Masse der Todesser wie eine Wolke aggressiver, schwarzer Insekten auf Oxford zu. Voldemort schien all seine Reserven zusammengetrommelt zu haben. Überall erschienen die verhüllten Gestalten, besetzten die Straßen, drangen in Häuser ein, taten, was sie tun mussten.

Und als sie wieder abzogen, wussten die wenigen Überlebenden, dass England einer nie zuvor da gewesenen Zerstörungswut gegenüberstand…

Wenige Stunden später hatten Severus' Schmerzen nachgelassen. Er lag auf seinem klapprigen Hotelbett und hatte die Hände vor die Augen gelegt. Lupin kauerte neben ihm auf dem Boden und erneuerte von Zeit zu Zeit einen nassen Waschlappen auf seiner Stirn.

Vorsichtig öffnete der Schwarzhaarige die Augen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Remus leise. „Besser?"

Severus nickte langsam. Er wusste, was dies bedeutete. Die Todesser hatten ihr Werk vollendet. Wo auch immer sie gewesen waren, viele Unschuldige hatten ihr Leben lassen müssen.

Remus schien seine Gedanken nachvollziehen zu können. Er senkte den Blick und ballte die Faust. „Verdammt, man muss doch etwas dagegen tun können!"

Severus antwortete nicht. Er nahm sich den nassen Waschlappen vom Gesicht und schwang seine Beine vom Bett. Als er sich aufgesetzt hatte, ergriff ihn ein kurzer Schwindel, dann jedoch stand er auf und ging zu dem kleinen Fenster hinüber.

Remus blickte ihm nach. Er konnte die beklemmende Stimmung beinahe körperlich spüren. Was konnte man in einer solchen Situation sagen? Was tun, wenn man wusste, welche Schreckenstaten gerade stattgefunden haben? Der Werwolf fand keine zufrieden stellende Antwort darauf. Es führte ihm nur wieder einmal schmerzlich vor Augen, wie nahe am Abgrund die gesamte Menschheit zurzeit lebte. Wie schnell der nächste Tag auch sein letzter sein konnte… wenn Voldemort sie fand…

Er stand auf und trat neben Severus, der mit trübem Blick aus dem verdreckten Fenster sah, die Umgebung aber gar nicht wirklich wahr zu nehmen schien.

Remus sparte sich jede Worte, die doch nur leere Floskeln gewesen wären.

Auch Severus sagte nichts. Er wollte nichts denken, gar nichts. Er registrierte, dass Remus neben ihn trat und es löste eine unbestimmte Verzweiflung in ihm aus. Er hasste Hilflosigkeit, hasste sie maßlos. Und doch spürte er sie in diesem Moment in zweifacher Hinsicht, intensiver als je zuvor.

Zum einen wusste er genau, dass das Zerstörungswerk des dunklen Lords immer weiter gehen würde und er selbst konnte rein gar nichts daran ändern. Jedes Mal wieder würde das dunkle Mal an seinem Arm ihn daran erinnern, wie viele Menschen durch die Hände seiner ehemaligen Gefährten starben.

Und zum anderen? Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Remus' Gesichtszüge sehen, hörte dessen flachen, zittrigen Atem.

Auch dieser Mann stellte ihn immer wieder seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit gegenüber. Stellte ihn vor Fragen, die er sich selbst nicht beantworten wollte. Warum hatte er ihn verschont? Warum hatte er ihm versprochen, ihn zu beschützen, koste es, was es wolle?

Severus kannte die Antwort, kannte sie, seit die Todesser sich an ihm vergriffen hatten.

Und doch überstieg die Hilflosigkeit, die er in diesem Moment an der Seite des Werwolfs empfand, alles, was der dunkle Lord je in ihm würde auslösen können.

Severus wandte den Kopf und sah direkt in die fragenden Augen von Remus, die im Glanz des aufgehenden Mondes leuchteten.

„Remus…", flüsterte er leise, beinahe unhörbar.

Doch Remus hatte es gehört. Dieses eine Wort, sein eigener Name, drang tief in seine Seele ein. Er wusste Severus' Blick nicht ganz zu deuten, doch erkannte er die Ernsthaftigkeit darin.

Ehe er wusste, was genau er eigentlich sah, hatten ihn zwei Hände bei den Schultern gefasst. Und nur Sekunden später pressten sich kühle Lippen hart auf seine.

In der Dunkelheit des Zimmers erkannte Remus nur die Silhouette des Schwarzhaarigen, umso intensiver fühlte er ihn.

Es war, als würde ihm mit einem Mal klar, warum er überhaupt noch lebte, warum Severus ihm geholfen hatte…

Eine Träne stieg in die Augen des Werwolfs. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Wie hatte er zu blind sein können, um sich Severus' Taten zu erklären?

Noch immer berührten sich ihre Lippen und Remus machte keine Anstalten, den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Er war so plötzlich gekommen, so völlig unvorbereitet und aus dem nichts. Und doch sagte irgendetwas in Remus' Inneren, dass es längst überfällig gewesen war.

Wie kann man sich über so etwas innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils klar werden?

Remus wusste es nicht und er wollte es nicht wissen.

Es machte keinen Unterschied, dass er nie zuvor daran gedacht hatte, änderte nichts, dass er nie in dieser Weise über Severus nachgedacht hatte.

Der Moment zog sich in seinem Bewusstsein endlos lange hin und gab ihm das Gefühl, als befinde er sich in einem Schwebezustand. War er an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem Zweifel, Unsicherheiten, die Vergangenheit keine Rolle mehr spielten?

Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, ließ er sich jedenfalls kraftlos gegen die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen sinken, hörte dessen vollkommen ruhigen Herzschlag und merkte, wie zwei Arme in umschlossen.

Sie sagten nichts, dachten nichts, klammerten sich nur aneinander wie zwei Ertrinkende, die wussten, dass ihnen nicht viel Zeit zusammen bleibt, die erkennen, dass das Ende nahe ist und jede Sekunde davon ausnutzen wollen.

Nach einer Weile hob Remus den Kopf, verharrte eine Weile und küsste Severus dann erneut, diesmal bewusster, leidenschaftlicher.

Severus erwiderte seinen Kuss, presste ihn nahe an sich.

Langsam öffneten sich ihre Lippen, ihre Zungen berührten sich. Es war, als explodierte plötzlich all das, was sich zwischen ihnen angestaut hatte, in den vergangenen Tagen.

Remus wurde rückwärts gedrängt, zum Bett. Gleichzeitig schoben sich zwei Hände unter sein Hemd, strichen die Brust entlang und ließen ihn aufseufzen.

Rasch, als stünden sie unter Zeitdruck, entledigten sie sich ihrer Kleidung, wussten beide, was folgen würde, als seien sie nur Schauspieler, deren Drehbuch lange feststeht.

Unbekleidet lagen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett, küssten sich wild, berührten sich ungestüm und ungeduldig.

Severus glitt über Remus, drückte seine Beine auseinander und legte sich selbst dazwischen. Remus umfasste seinen Rücken, drängte sich näher an ihn, während dieser in seine Hände spuckte und sich selbst einrieb.

Dann, in einer ungehaltenen Geste, die Erleichterung war und gleichzeitig seine innere Verzweiflung noch verstärkte, drang Severus in Remus ein.

Remus warf den Kopf zurück, stöhnte. Vollkommen bewusst erlebte er jeden einzelnen Stoß und doch erschien ihm das ganze so unwirklich.

In der Dunkelheit dieses schäbigen Hotels hatten zwei Menschen einen Zufluchtsort gefunden… zwei Menschen, deren Schicksal nun für immer untrennbar miteinander vereint sein würde…

Es war 23.10 Uhr. Morgan lag auf dem Gästebett im Hause seiner Großeltern und sah fern. Nichts Aufregendes, eine Gameshow-Wiederholung, bloß nichts, was das Gehirn anstrengte.

Er befand sich recht nahe am Halbschlaf, bekam von all den tollen Preisen, die die Kandidaten einheimsten, nur herzlich wenig mit.

Dann aber schreckte ihn die unverkennbare, laute Melodie einer Sondersendung auf. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er wieder hellwach.

„Massaker in Oxford", flimmerte es in großen, roten Lettern über den Fernseher und ein Nachrichtensprecher plärrte aufgeregt.

Morgan umklammerte sein Kissen, sah Bilder von weinenden Menschen und hörte, wie jemand von tausenden Toten sprach.

„Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht wahr sein.", rezitierte Morgan immer wieder wie ein Mantra, während ihm in schrecklichem Ausmaß die stattgefundene Zerstörung vor Augen geführt wurde.

Das Bildungsviertel Oxfords hatte es getroffen. Studentenwohnheime waren überfallen worden, unzählige Tote hatte man gefunden.

„Nein, nein.", murmelte Morgan immer wieder, während man im Fernsehen das Geheul von Sirenen, das Motorengeräusch unzähliger Leichenwagen vernahm.

Zitternd ergriff er die Fernbedienung, schaltete von einem auf das nächste Programm, ganz so als zweifle er an der Authentizität dieser Meldungen.

Doch es war real. „Voldemort ist wieder da", verkündete das nächste Programm. „Apokalypse??", das übernächste.

Morgan schmiss die Fernbedienung auf sein Bett, schlüpfte rasch in seinen Morgenmantel und rannte quer über den Korridor zum Zimmer seiner Großeltern.

Hektisch klopfte er und als er ein müdes „Herein" vernahm, stürzte er hinein und schilderte, was er so eben gehört hatte.

Wenige Minuten später saßen sie alle drei erneut vor dem Fernseher, diesmal im Wohnzimmer und starrten noch immer fassungslos die Bilder an.

Winterville war ein kleines Dorf gewesen, aber Oxford? Wenn Voldemort innerhalb so kurzer Zeit eine der berühmtesten Städte Englands überfallen und die Hälfte der Bewohner töten konnte, wie lange würde es dann dauern, bis er die ganze Erde leergefegt hatte?

Morgans Großmutter weinte, während sein Großvater, ähnlich ihm selbst, das Massaker nicht wahr haben wollte.

Irgendwann hielt Morgan es nicht mehr aus, stand auf und trat auf den Balkon. Verzweiflung hatte ihn erfasst, als ihm schließlich bewusste geworden war, dass dies tatsächlich passierte.

„Luna.", flüsterte er lautlos in die Nacht. „Wieso könnt ihr Zauberer denn nichts tun, wieso nicht??"

Luna wusste nicht, dass man gerade an sie dachte, sie hatte andere Sorgen.

Sie stieg gerade in den Aufzug des St. Mungos und drückte rasch einen Knopf.

Als ihr Vater aufgrund seiner guten Beziehungen erfahren hatte, dass Sybill Trelawney eingeliefert worden war, hatte sie sich sofort auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus gemacht.

Sybill sei in keinem guten Zustand, hatte es geheißen. Sie befinde sich in Trance und rede nur wirres Zeug.

Luna stand im Aufzug und wippte auf ihren Zehenspitzen. Hoffentlich hatte sie Recht, hoffentlich! Sie wusste von den zwei „wirklichen" Prophezeiungen, die Trelawney in ihrem Leben gemacht hatte. Und sie wusste auch, dass derartige Prophezeiungen nie bei ihrem vollen Bewusstsein getätigt worden waren.

Als der Aufzug hielt, sprang Luna fast heraus und musste sich beherrschen, um nicht durch die sterilen Korridore zu rennen. Die Schwestern achteten nicht auf sie. Sie redeten aufgeregt durcheinander. Es hatte einen neuen Angriff auf die Muggelwelt gegeben, das wusste Luna, aber es interessierte sie im Moment nicht.

Ohne Anzuklopfen betrat sie Trelawneys Zimmer. Es war leer, was hatte sie zu dieser Tageszeit anderes erwartet? Ohnehin schien sich kaum jemand mehr um die Wahrsagerin zu kümmern, seit Harry Potter und Neville Longbottom tot waren. Sie hatte lange keine brauchbaren Wahrsagereien mehr zustande gebracht und die eine wirklich wichtige hatte sich als nutzlos herausgestellt.

Luna seufzte. Sie hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben. Mit kleinen Schritten näherte sie sich dem Bett der Wahrsagerin und ging neben ihr in die Hocke.

„Hallo, Professor Trelawney.", flüsterte sie und strich sich eine ihrer langen Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr. Wie erwartet erhielt sie keine Antwort, doch Sybill erwachte und wälzte sich unruhig hin und her.

Luna biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ihre großen Augen beobachteten ihre ehemalige Lehrerin. Ihr Vater hatte nicht untertrieben, sie sah ehrlich furchtbar aus. Ihre Haare standen wirr zu Berge und ihre Augen sahen gleichzeitig verängstigt und abwesend aus.

Luna hatte gehört, dass die Trance bei den letzten beiden Prophezeiungen nur kurz angedauert hatte. Also vielleicht irrte sie sich und die Frau war einfach verrückt geworden.

Lunas Lippen verzogen sich bei diesem Gedanken zu einem kurzen Grinsen, dann aber wurde ihr der Ernst der Lage wieder bewusst.

„Professor, ich bin es, Luna.", flüsterte sie in ihrer seltsamen Stimmlage.

Wieder erhielt sie keine Antwort, diesmal allerdings schnellte eine von Trelawneys Händen nach vorne und umklammerte Lunas Arm.

Die junge Frau atmete erschreckt ein.

Trelawney murmelte wirres Zeug vor sich hin, welches Luna kaum verstand. Nur Fetzen drangen an ihr Ohr, denen sie allerdings nur wenig Sinn entnehmen konnte.

Vorsichtig löste Luna den Klammergriff der Wahrsagerin an ihrem Arm, stand auf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Die Augen ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin waren nun weit aufgerissen und starrten Luna an. Diese rieb sich hektisch über Arm, der schmerzte, weil Trelawney Lunas Armbänder in das Fleisch gedrückt hatte.

„Professor.", begann sie wieder.

Mit einem Mal war es Luna, als habe man ihr einen Eimer kalten Wassers über den Kopf gegossen. Trelawney hatte sich in ihrem Bett aufgesetzt und starrte sie an, nun völlig klar.

„Der eine…", begann die Wahrsagerin.

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ...  
jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben,  
geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ...  
und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen,  
aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt...  
und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ..."

Luna trat noch weiter zurück. Die Prophezeiung, das war dieselbe Prophezeiung, die Trelawney schon einmal vorausgesagt hatte. Sie seufzte. Warum war sie nur hier?

Dann aber sprach Trelawney weiter.

„Der Eine wird kommen, schon bald wird er kommen. Junges Blut wird durch seine Adern fließen, Zukunft und Vergangenheit wird er ändern. Nur der kann den Dunklen Lord besiegen, der Muggel und Zauberer in sich vereint."

Dann plötzlich fiel Trelawney in ihre Kissen zurück. Ihre Augen waren noch immer weit aufgerissen. Luna stürzte an sie heran, doch als sie ihren Arm berührte, war da kein Puls mehr…


	13. Lauffeuer

Kapitel 12

Lauffeuer

Luna saß ruhelos an ihrem Fenster und starrte hinaus in den noch dunklen, neuen Tag, der aber bereits die aufgehende Sonne erahnen ließ.

Sie hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zubekommen, sondern immer wieder an Trelawneys mysteriöse Worte und ihren noch seltsameren Tod denken müssen.

Sie war dabei gewesen, als die Krankenschwestern ins Zimmer gestürzt kamen, hatte beteuert, sie wisse nicht, was geschehen sei.

Und man hatte ihr geglaubt. Trelawney sei an Herzstillstand gestorben, hieß es.

Luna konnte sich keinen wirklichen Reim auf die neue Prophezeiung machen. Konnte man ihr Glauben schenken oder waren es nur die letzten verzweifelten Worte einer sterbenden Frau gewesen? Und warum hatte Trelawney die alte Prophezeiung wiederholt? War sie vielleicht nur ein Teil gewesen, der nun komplett war?

Luna seufzte laut, stand ruckartig von ihrem Platz auf der Fensterbank auf und lief in dem knallroten Schlafanzug, den sie trug, im Zimmer umher. Sie schnappte sich einen Keks aus der bunten Dose auf ihrem Nachtschrank und warf sich rücklings auf ihr breites Bett.

„Jemand, der Muggel und Zauberer in sich vereint??", fragte Luna die Decke. „Ein Halbblut also?" War das damit gemeint? War ihr potentieller Retter ein Halbblut?

Luna schluckte die letzten Reste ihres Kekses hinunter, als sie hörte, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. „Endlich!"

Sie sprang vom Bett, schlüpfte in ihre großen Pantoffeln und flitzte die enge Wendeltreppe ihres Elternhauses hinab. „Papa!", rief sie und blieb atemlos vor ihm stehen.

Ihr Vater warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. Er trug eine Brille mit viel zu dicken Gläsern und seine Haare standen ihm zu Berge. „Luna.", sagte er und legte den Stapel Zeitungen mit der neusten Ausgabe des „Klitterers" aus der Hand. „Was bist du denn schon wach?"

„Ich muss dir unbedingt was erzählen, es wird dich interessieren!"

„Nicht jetzt… ich war die ganze Nacht auf Achse, seit Du-weißt-schon-wer in Oxford solches Chaos angerichtet hat."

Luna schob ihre Unterlippe vor und ihre Augen nahmen einen beleidigten Ausdruck an. „Ich bin mir sicher, es WIRD dich interessieren."

Und ohne erneute Widerworte ihres Vaters abzuwarten, schob sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer und zog ihm einen Stuhl heran…

Als Remus erwachte, stach ihm die Morgensonne in die Augen. Sie war nicht besonders hell durch die Wolkendecke und die dreckigen, trüben Fenster, doch sie reichte, um ihm ein genervtes Stöhnen zu entlocken.

Er erinnerte sich an gestern Abend, hatte sich sofort erinnert, als er wach geworden war. Seltsamerweise erschreckte es ihn nicht, machte ihn nicht nervös. Vielmehr erfüllte es ihn mit derselben inneren Ruhe, die er gespürt hatte, als sich Severus' Lippen auf seine gelegt hatten.

Er gab seinen Augen noch ein wenig Zeit, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen, dann legte er sich auf die Seite und fasste Severus in den Blick, der stumm, aber mit offenen Augen auf dem Rücken lag.

„Du ist schon wach.", kommentierte der Werwolf leise.

Severus antwortete nicht, aber er wandte ihm den Kopf zu. „Ja.", sagte er dann.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden. Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, eigentlich gab es da auch nicht viel zu sagen. Schließlich streckte er eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Severus' nackten Oberarm. Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn einfach nur mit ernster Miene an. Remus lächelte.

„Irgendwie seltsam.", flüsterte er dann.

„Ja.", wiederholte Severus.

Remus begann mit langsamen Bewegungen Severus' Arm zu streicheln. In dieser winzigen Geste lag mehr Zärtlichkeit, als sie den ganzen vergangenen Abend lang geteilt hatten.

Severus' Gesichtszüge entspannten sich ein wenig. Es sah aus, als habe sich seine gestrige Verzweiflung ein wenig aufgelöst. Er hob langsam den Arm, welchen der Werwolf streichelte, und legte ihn um dessen Schulter. Remus verstand dies als einladende Geste und rückte näher an ihn heran.

„Können wir nicht einfach für immer hier liegen bleiben?", flüsterte er. „Und wir müssen uns um nichts mehr kümmern… Voldemort kann uns egal sein…"

Severus sah ihn weiter unverwandt an. Ja, es wäre schon, wenn es so einfach wäre, aber so war es nicht…

Er seufzte, drückte Remus kurz an sich und setzte sich dann auf.

„Wir sollten aufstehen.", erwiderte er, während er sich notdürftig seine Klamotten vom Boden zusammensuchte.

Remus war in einer Bäckerei verschwunden, um sich etwas zum Frühstück zu besorgen. Severus hatte keinen Hunger…

Er lehnte an einem Zeitungsstand und las sich die unzähligen Artikel über Oxford durch. Es brachte das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit ein Stück weit zurück, wenn auch nicht ganz so intensiv wie am vergangenen Abend.

Suchend blickte er sich um und sah Remus, der kauend aus der Bäckerei kam.

„Die Muggel sind völlig verängstigt.", erklärte der Werwolf gedämpft. „Es muss grauenhaft sein, was in Oxford passiert ist…"

Severus nickte stumm.

Während Remus zu Ende aß, traten sie in eine unbeobachtete Seitengasse.

„Und du willst das wirklich tun?", fragte Severus.

Remus nickte. Ja, er wollte Luna Lovegood suchen, wollte endlich wieder mit der Zaubererwelt in Kontakt treten.

„Na gut, dann…"

Beide zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und disapparierten.

Sie materialisierten sich in Hogsmeade. Dieses war im Gegensatz zur Winkelgasse noch relativ heil geblieben, wenn auch viele der Geschäfte geschlossen hatten und kaum jemand auf der Straße zu erblicken war.

Sie liefen eine Weile ziellos umher und warfen einen Blick in einige leere Lokale. Schließlich fiel ihnen eine Gruppe von vielleicht zehn Leuten auf, die sich auf einem Haufen zusammen gedrängt hatten.

„Was ist denn da los?", fragte Remus und beschleunigte seinen Schritt etwas.

Severus folgte ihm schweigend.

Als sie näher kamen, hörten sie, wie die Menschen aufgeregt durcheinander redeten. Remus tippte einem jungen Mann auf die Schulter, welcher ganz hinten stand und seinen Kopf in eine Zeitung vertieft hatte.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er.

Der Mann hob den Kopf. „Ja, haben Sie es denn noch nicht gehört? Es gibt eine neue Prophezeiung! Hier, hier steht es!"

Remus runzelte die Stirn und nahm die ihm dargebotene Zeitung. Severus trat neben ihn und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Überschrift.

„Der Klitterer?? Du solltest solch einen Schund nicht lesen."

Der junge Mann starrte Severus an. „Das stimmt nicht, in letzter Zeit bringt der Klitterer wirklich seriöse Berichte, außerdem gibt es eine Zeugin, die die Prophezeiung selbst mit angehört hat."

Severus schnaubte hörbar, warf aber doch einen Blick über Remus' Schulter und las den Artikel.

Der Mann musterte Severus und Remus. Irgendwie kam ihm zumindest der große Schwarzhaarige bekannt vor, aber er konnte ihn nicht recht einordnen.

„Sagen Sie, kenne ich Sie?", fragte er deshalb, als Severus und Remus fertig mit Lesen waren und einigermaßen erstaunt den Kopf hoben.

Severus warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Also ich kenne Sie nicht.", kommentierte er und beließ es dabei.

Remus gab ihm rasch die Zeitung zurück und sie entfernten sich ein Stück weit von der Gruppe.

„Und, was hältst du davon?", fragte Remus, als sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Irgendwie wird mir diese Luna Lovegood langsam unheimlich.", kommentierte Severus. „Überall hat sie ihre Nase drin, vielleicht hast du Recht und wir sollten mit ihr sprechen."

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich meine die Prophezeiung."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und blieb stehen. „Ich halte nicht viel davon. Trelawneys letzte Weissagung war nun ja wohl auch kein Treffer… entweder waren es Worte einer verwirrten alten Frau oder „Der Klitterer" möchte sich wieder einmal mit kuriosen Geschichten in den Mittelpunkt aller Diskussionen stellen. Wäre nicht das erste Mal. Wahrscheinlich nutzt Lovegoods Vater die Angst der Menschen aus, um noch mehr Auflagen zu erhalten."

Remus hatte Severus' Ausführungen schweigend zugehört. Auch er hielt nicht sonderlich viel von Klatschblättern wie dem Klitterer aber wäre es nicht schön, wenn es diesen Funken Hoffnung tatsächlich geben würde?

„Severus, ich finde nun wirklich, dass wir Luna suchen sollten. Wenn es diese Prophezeiung wirklich gibt… wenn das, was wir alle immer für die wahre Prophezeiung gehalten haben, nur ein Bruchteil war… vielleicht gibt es dann doch noch eine Möglichkeit Voldemort zu besiegen…"

Remus warf Severus einen unsicheren Blick zu. Sogar auf ihn selbst hatten seine Worte nicht sonderlich überzeugend geklungen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn und presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Ein langer Augenblick verstrich, in dem Remus das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Dann stieß Severus einen lang gezogenen Seufzer aus und ließ die Schultern sinken.

„Na schön, wenn es das ist, was du willst. Ich habe dir aus einem Mangel an Alternativen heraus nicht sonderlich viel entgegen zu setzen. Allerdings", er hielt kurz inne, „weiß ich nicht, was du dir davon versprichst."

Remus atmete erleichtert aus. „Die Adresse von Lunas Vater lässt sich bestimmt herausfinden. Wir sind an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem man einfach jedem Funken Hoffnung nachgehen muss, oder nicht?"

Severus antwortete nicht, aber folgte Remus zum Zeitungsstand zurück.

Dort erkundigte sich der Werwolf bei einigen Personen und hatte schon bald Glück. Ein Käufer kannte Mr. Lovegood und nannte ihnen die Adresse.

Severus erschien das Ganze allerdings ein wenig zu einfach…

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie in einem der schlecht besuchten Lokale, denn Remus wollte sich einige Fragen zurecht legen, die er an Luna hatte.

Severus nippte an einem schwarzen Kaffee und hörte seinem Begleiter meist schweigend zu. Irgendwie fühlte er sich plötzlich furchtbar fehl am Platze und töricht. Hier saß er also… Extodesser, Mörder von Dumbledore… mitten in einem Cafe' von Hogsmeade mit Remus Lupin. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass die wenigen Gäste ihn beobachteten und genau wussten, wer er war.

Paranoia… natürlich war das nur Paranoia, denn die wenigsten kannten ihn. Dennoch glaubte er, dass die alte Frau in der Ecke ihn ein wenig lange ansah, das junge Paar am Nebentisch absichtlich leise sprach und die Bedienung auffällig lange an einem Glas putzte, ehe sie zu ihnen trat…

Vielleicht konnte er einfach nur nicht nachvollziehen, warum Menschen in solch einer Situation seelenruhig Kaffee trinken gingen.

Er sah hinab auf seine eigene Tasse.

Andererseits… tat er nicht genau dasselbe?

„…zu tun ist.", beendete Remus gerade einen Satz und Severus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken aus.

„Tut mir Leid, was hast du gesagt?"

Remus warf ihm einen leicht beleidigten Blick zu und wiederholte: „Ich sagte, vielleicht ist es gar nicht nötig, dass wir solange überlegen, was zu tun ist. Vielleicht gehen wir einfach zu ihr hin und fragen sie, ohne lange nachzudenken, was wir sagen."

Severus seufzte. Ihm war das im Grunde egal, er hatte nicht über Luna Lovegood und ihre seltsame Prophezeiung nachgedacht. Dennoch wollte er Remus nicht enttäuschen und zwang sich zu einem Nicken.

„Ja, du hast sicher Recht, wir sollten gehen." Er stellte seine noch halbvolle Tasse auf den Tisch und legte etwas Geld daneben.

Sie standen auf und gingen in Richtung Ausgang. Remus griff nach seinem Mantel und als er sich wieder umdrehte, stand ein großer, schwarz gekleideter Mann im Türrahmen und versperrte ihnen den Weg.

„Ich kenn dich doch.", sagte dieser gerade zu Severus.

Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte den Mann. Er erkannte ihn nicht aber das hieß nicht, dass es nicht ein Todesser sein konnte.

„Ach ja?", erwiderte Severus. „Ich Sie aber nicht, also würden Sie uns freundlicherweise hinaus lassen?"

Ein Kellner kam heran gelaufen. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er und Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er wollte keinen Ärger haben…

Der große Mann lachte schallend. „Du bist Snape, die Ratte, die Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen hat."

‚Kein Todesser, immerhin.', dachte Severus sarkastisch. „Da müssen Sie mich verwechseln.", sagte er laut.

„Nein, nein ich bin mir sicher!"

Remus war neben Severus getreten, sah sich unsicher um und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Lass uns lieber gehen, die starren schon alle her."

Tatsächlich war die alte Dame nicht mehr in ihre Zeitung vertieft, das junge Paar starrte ungeniert herüber und auch die andere Kellnerin hatte das Polieren ihrer Gläser scheinbar als nicht so wichtig eingestuft.

Severus schlug die Augen nieder und schnaubte verächtlich. „Mit so etwas brauche ich mich nicht auseinander setzen. Ja, wir gehen."

Remus atmete erleichtert aus und in wenigen Augenblicken waren sie disappariert.


End file.
